Nerëa ou le prix de l'immortalité
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Une jeune fan d'Harry Potter, est, à son grand désarroi, projetée en Terre du Milieu. Son objectif: espionner pour le compte du Mordor. (don't worry, be happy, no Mary Sue! / Lecture aisée pour les fans de Harry Potter comme pour ceux du monde de Tolkien). Please R&R!
1. Préface

_Ne lésinez jamais sur les reviews, ce sont les cadeaux de Noël de l'auteur!_

_(Oui, même toi, ô inconnu invité sans compte qui passe sur mon histoire, n'hésite pas à laisser une review)_

* * *

**Histoire: **Je vous promets du suspense, de la joie, de l'amitié et de l'amour, de la tristesse, de la peur et une touche de détresse. Tous ces sentiments empaquetés dans une fanfic.

**Les histoires des filles qui débarquent en terre du milieu sont très fréquentes mais cette intrigue-ci va me conduire à différer des autres. Bien sûr, je ne changerai rien à l'intrigue de SDA; elle restera la même. L'histoire de Nerëa va s'incorporer à l'œuvre du Seigneur des anneaux. **

**Test:** J'ai effectué le test de Mary-Sue, publié sur fanfiction, et mon histoire n'en est qu'à 6 points, ce qui est très très peu. Laura-Nerëa n'est donc pas une Mary-Sue!

**Disclaimer:** Le monde de Tolkien, ses livres et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit pécunier de la publication de mon texte.

**Personnages inventés :** Les personnages inventés, comme Laura/Nerëa, Matthew et Mamy Beth, m'appartiennent entièrement. Je leur réserve encore quelques aventures! Sinon, j'aurais volontiers partagé ;)

**Pairing:** Oui, il y aura un pairing à coup sûr! Suspense jusqu'au bout! Essayez de deviner de quel pairing il s'agit et proposez-le moi!

**Notation:** Je revois ma notation à la baisse. Au début, j'ai mis cette histoire en M. Seulement, les scènes violentes viendront plus tard et elles ne seront que ponctuelles. J'ai donc choisi de la noter T et de signaler en début de chapitre toutes scènes un peu trop trash classées habituellement M.

**Genres:** Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

**Warning:** L'arrivée de mon personnage en Terre du Milieu ne se fera qu'à partir du Livre II. J'ai besoin de quelques chapitres pour mettre en place les éléments :). Ceux-ci seront très importants (surtout pour la fin). En gros, mon perso ne va pas transplaner sans aucune raison d'un point A à un point B en se faisant percuter par une voiture.

* * *

**Modifications: **

**-Nouvelle version du Livre I (18/03/2014) dans un style plus travaillé**

**-Publication de la nouvelle version du Livre I, le 29/03/2014**

* * *

J'espère arriver à vous transporter dans cet autre monde qu'est la Terre du Milieu.

Quant à l'étrange photo illustrant ma fic, vous comprendrez vite qui elle concerne. Pour l'instant, le mystère persistera comme pour le titre! :)

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon voyage! **

**Tournez la page ;)**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE : «Si tu ne suis pas tes rêves, quelqu'un t'engagera pour que tu l'aides à suivre les siens»**

_**J-63**_

_L' image de Privet Drive était exactement celle que je m'en faisais. Typique des banlieues britanniques, chaque maison s'alignait au garde à vous, avec une perfection militaire. Bien qu'étant toutes uniformes, l'atmosphère n'en était pas pour autant morose. Des jardins méticuleusement entretenus, des rues dénuées de détritus et saletés en tout genre, un voisinage tout sourire. Cela respirait bon vivre à Privet Drive._

_Oui, c'était un petit coin de paradis. Et j'y vivais avec ma tante maternelle, Ms Figg. Nous habitions une petite maison au 5 Privet Drive, aux allures...non en fait peu importe ! La décrire se révélait absurde étant donné le caractère identique des habitations de ce quartier._

_Ms Figg était la seule de mes parentes ayant eu la charmante idée de fuir la France (sans doute loin des histoires de famille, je n'en savais pas plus) afin de s'installer à Londres dans ce quartier._

_J'osai un regard par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant ! Mon voisin du 4 Privet Drive était assis sur un petit rempart dans son jardin, l'air désemparé, la tête entre les mains. Il venait quelques fois s'aérer dans le jardin. J'avais remarqué qu'il sortait toujours qu'une fois son oncle et sa tante partis. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux._

_Je me sentais attristée pour lui pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être était-ce son visage qui en disait long sur un passé (ou un futur) lourd de conséquences. Il secoua ses cheveux noirs jais puis se leva._

_J'aurais voulu qu'il lève ses yeux. Ses yeux verts... Je collai ma main à la vitre comme pour essayer de l'attraper. De l'autre, j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre dans l'espoir que..._

« Laura ! »

Laura ? Oui c'était mon nom. D'ailleurs la voix qui m'appelait m'était familière !

_Mais, au diable, cette voix qui m'appelle ! Je forçai la poignée mais cette fichue fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas._

« LAURA! Tes cours commencent dans 20 minutes ! »

Les cours !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me précipitai sur mon armoire pour m'habiller en vitesse.

Si je pouvais continuer à vivre mon rêve...

* * *

**Forme italique : rêve**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Étrange**** début, n'est-ce pas?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes bien sur une fanfic SDA!**

**Si, si, je vous assure! Continuez de lire, vous verrez ^^**


	3. Livre 1, Chapitre 1

**18/03/2014 à 14h28 : texte modifié.**

**19/03/2014 à 22h21 : correction.**

**29/03/2014 à 13h49 : Début totalement modifié pour une accroche moins bateau. **

**Les reviews encouragent les auteurs, n'oubliez pas ;)**

* * *

**Livre 1**

**CHAPITRE 1 : "On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter" [Jean de la Fontaine]**

_**J-44**_

Fatigue, dégoût, angoisse, mon visage exprimait tous les sentiments que, d'habitude, je tentais d'intérioriser du mieux que je pouvais. Mes doigts caressèrent les deux valises de cernes sous mes yeux. Quel regard! J'en restai pétrifiée, retenant mon souffle, témoignant du masque d'atrocités reflété par la glace.

"Vivement la fin des partiels et du stage demain, je commence à avoir des airs de Bellatrix Lestrange!", songeai-je en grimaçant, écœurée par mon reflet.

Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage en espérant avoir une mine plus fraîche. Mais, rapidement, je piquai un fard en me regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. Je lâchai l'affaire puis retournai à ma place dans la salle de cours. Aussitôt assise, je pris mon portable pour vérifier l'heure.

« Toujours autant intéressée par les éléments rétro péritonéaux, Miss Misley? », me demanda une voix d'un ton moqueur.

Je relevai la tête. Mr Smith, mon charmant professeur de cours particuliers de médecine, un livre d'exercices à la main, me toisait de haut en bas. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je hochai la tête négativement et lui balbutiai quelques mots d'excuses. Il esquissa un sourire puis revint au tableau où était illustré un magnifique schéma des collatérales de l'aorte abdominale.

"Je disais donc que l'aorte abdominale descend devant le rachis puis elle se divise. D'une part, il y a les artères iliaques primitives droite et gauche; et de l'autre, l'artère iliaque externe.", reprit-il.

Mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis discrètement par crainte d'attirer à nouveau l'attention, chose dont j'avais d'ailleurs horreur. J'aimais passer inaperçue, me faufilant dans le quotidien avec la dextérité d'une souris. Mes doigts glissèrent sur l'écran tactile pour composer le code. La boite de réception s'ouvrit : un sms de Matthew, mon meilleur ami, qui me proposait une petite sortie dans Londres après mes cours particuliers de biologie renforcés.  
J'envoyai un message rapidement en catimini, le portable caché sous la table. J'espérai ne pas être en retard à ce rendez-vous.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée_

**PDV Matthew**

Un jeune homme était perché sur un muret juste en face d'un lycée privé français Charles de Gaulle sur Cromwell road. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, un homme hélait les passants pour vendre ses marrons chauds. L'odeur sucrée et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de la grillade lui faisaient venir l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac gargouillait et il roula des yeux d'envie. Il avait beau mourir de faim, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tant que son amie n'était pas arrivée. Un peu impatient, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa sacoche Bottega Veneta en cuir matelassé noir posé sur ses genoux. Il remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et regarda la lourde porte en bois du vieil immeuble dans lequel Laura prenait ses cours particuliers. Un élève sortit, le pas pressé, puis s'élança dans la rue. Matthew crut reconnaître un des camarades de la promotion de Laura. De toute évidence, les cours le faisaient fuir. Mais pourquoi son amie n'était toujours pas sortie? Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

« Ah Laura, toujours égale à elle-même » songea Matthew.

En relevant la tête, il vit Laura, prête à traverser les passages piétons et le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser du muret puis s'avança pour rejoindre son amie.

« Excuse-moi, je suis en retard ! », soupira Laura en arrivant à son niveau.

Elle s'empressa de se jeter au cou de son ami et de lui coller un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Matthew sourit. Douze années qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Jamais en ces douze ans, Laura n'arriva à l'heure, c'était un de ses traits de caractères immuables. Il prit le bras de sa meilleure amie pour se frayer un passage dans la foule londonienne.

« On pourrait remonter et se balader sur Regent Street ? », proposa Laura.

Matthew acquiesça. Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite bloqués devant un groupe de jeunes adolescentes sautillant sur place et trépignant de bonheur qui flashaient avec leurs portables une affiche de taille conséquente sur un mur. L'océan humain était tel qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer de marcher sur le trottoir. Cependant, la marée noire de taxis anglais la dissuada de mettre un pied sur l'avenue. Les voitures déferlaient la rue avec fracas, de la fumée noire s'échappant de leurs pots d'échappement.

- Mais que font-elles arrêtées en plein milieu du trottoir ?! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de monde dans cette rue ! , marmonna Laura, énervée.

- Allez, poussez-vous ! S'il vous plait...merci...pardon ! », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix criarde en jouant des coudes.

Soudain, les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec l'objet de leur excitation. L'immense affiche illustrait un petit homme brun insignifiant et poilu avec un anneau à la main, un vieux croûton à la barbe blanche et un chapeau ridicule puis un blondinet à l'air efféminé tendant un arc vers le ciel. Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça y est, ils remettent ça! Ils vont encore nous rabâcher les oreilles avec leur histoire assommante. », dit-elle en s'adressant à Matthew qui la suivait de près.

Ce dernier gloussa. Son amie se mettait toujours en pétard lorsqu'on faisait allusion au Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais son amie ne haïssait pas ce film sans raison ; elle avait quand même essayé de le regarder chez lui. Matthew sourit en se souvenant de cette nuit-là où son amie s'était pour la première fois endormie devant un film. Assez mythique venant de Laura!

- Je te rassure, c'est le dernier volet !, la rassura-t-il en lui pinçant une joue.

- Mais je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens peuvent rester trois heures assis à regarder une histoire qui n'avance pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, elle n'a aucun intérêt. Ils se décarcassent à envoyer sept bonhommes dans la nature avec un bijou ayant tout pouvoir afin de le jeter dans la lave ...

- Désolé de te couper , ma chère amie, ils sont neuf en fait... enfin au départ... , émit Matthew, perplexe.

Laura roula des yeux.

- Non mais explique-moi l'intérêt de jeter une bague dans la lave en terrain ennemi à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire fondre l'anneau dans une de leurs fonderies, non ? C'était peut-être plus simple, non ? », reprit-elle.

- Enfin... si on suit ton raisonnement, tu sais bien que le film durerait même pas trente minutes ! dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Puis ces groupies du blondinet, je ne peux plus les encadrer ! Non mais faut ouvrir les yeux, honnêtement ! Il est maigre comme un clou, des muscles inexistants !

- Tout comme ses répliques d'ailleurs !, fit Matthew.

Tous les deux s'étranglèrent de rire en même temps.

- Tu te souviens quand on avait essayé de regarder le premier film, tu m'avais demandé s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, reprit-il tout sourire.

- Et tu m'avais répondu peut-être les deux ! Non mais honnêtement, je ne comprends pas cette attirance pour cet être franchement ! Mais que veux-tu ? On ne va pas refaire le monde. Tiens, j'aimerais essayer le tee shirt noir là , déclara-t-elle en indiquant un vêtement sur le mannequin dans la vitrine d'un magasin en face.

Matthew prit la main de son amie puis l'entraîna vers l'autre rue fuyant ainsi la foule toujours plus grouillante devant la nouvelle affiche.

* * *

_Même journée, le soir_

**Retour PDV Laura**

Avant de claquer la portière, je m'adressai à Matthew :

- Je te remercie de m'avoir ramenée. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, ton père sera mécontent si tu es en retard pour tes cours de violon.

- Laura, tu vis dans un patelin éloigné de tout. Je n'aurais pas été très gentleman à ne pas te ramener en pleine soirée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène juste devant chez toi ?

Je refusai poliment avant de prendre congé de mon ami puis me mis à marcher en direction de ma maison. Le jour déclinait déjà. Contre le crépuscule, les maisons de campagne à l'air rustre et simple carraient de noires silhouettes. Les rues désertes, mêlées au silence pesant, ne me rassuraient pas. Un froid limpide et sec annonçait l'automne. Toute grelottante, je refermai mon gilet jusqu'au cou. Bon sang, j'étais à deux doigts de mettre une écharpe et des gants ! Heureusement, j'arrivai bientôt à destination. Cependant, depuis que j'étais sortie de la voiture de Matthew, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Observée.

« Allez, presse le pas !, songeai-je. Plus qu'une rue."

Soudain, j'entendis le son d'une voix derrière qui me stoppa dans mon élan. Je risquai un regard derrière moi. Une ombre de taille moyenne, aussi étrange que funèbre, me suivait. Je me sentais paralysée par la peur. L'ombre s'avança sous un réverbère. C'était une petite femme potelée. Elle avait une face anguleuse, des yeux perçants d'un bleu presque transparent, une bouche mince, et un nez court et fin.

« Vous ! Ce sera vous », affirma la femme en me désignant du doigt.

- Pardon ?, balbutia Laura, les yeux écarquillés par tant d'étrangeté.

La femme s'approcha, me prit la main pour me remettre un objet.

« Il vous suffit de penser à un monde dans lequel vous désirez vivre pour y appartenir. Un rêve, un livre, un film, peu importe. Choisissez votre monde avec précaution ! »

Je demeurai muette. Avant même d'avoir balbutié quelques mots, la femme avait déjà disparu. J'ouvris ma main. Une petite boule scintillante ornée d'or. Une sorte de vif d'or. _Non mais alors là c est la meilleure !_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Pas très rassurante cette femme potelée, n'est-ce pas? Rien que de la décrire, j'en avais des frissons! Je voulais en faire le portrait craché de la sorcière dans Blanche-Neige mais j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être abusé...Anyway!**

**Je tiens à faire mes plus plates excuses à Gandalf, Legolas et Frodon pour les critiques qui les visaient. Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je vous comblerai de compliments par la suite...ou pas!**

**Pour les reviews, cliquez sur le carré ci-dessous ;)**

**Bisous, bisous,  
Elena**


	4. Livre 1, Chapitre 2

**18/03/2014 à 14h45 : texte modifié.**

**Les reviews encouragent les auteurs, n'oubliez pas ;)**

* * *

**LIVRE 1**

**CHAPITRE 2 : "Tomber de Charybde en Scylla".**

_Tard dans la soirée, dans l'entrée chez la grand-mère de Laura_

« Tu es pâle ma petite, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés par ma grand mère à mon arrivée. Mes parents étant précocement morts d'une maladie alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, elle était la dernière personne de ma famille qui me restait. Je n'avais jamais vu le reste de ma famille. Sans doute jugaient-ils inutile de me voir. Il faut dire que mamy et moi vivions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du premier membre. Aussi, par ses caractéristiques, je me sentais plus proche de mon idole : Harry Potter. Sans compter que j'avais aussi une cicatrice ! Certes, ce n'était pas un sort qui en était la cause mais une chute de vélo et elle se trouvait sous ma lèvre, mais c'était tout de même une cicatrice!

D'un coup de pied, je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, où je jetai nonchalamment mon gilet sur le dossier d'une chaise et mes clés sur la table. Je me saisis d'un tablier de cuisine que j'enfilai aussitôt. La silhouette fragile de ma grand-mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ca va, ca va, Mamy. Mais toi ? Je vais te faire à manger. De quoi as-tu envie ? », la questionnai-je.

Tremblante, elle s'approcha du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son déambulateur puis en décrocha une main pour la poser sur mon bras.

« Heureusement que tu es là, ma petite fille ! Que serais-je sans toi ? »

J'esquissai un sourire. Au fond de moi, je ressentis une profonde tristesse. Cette question était à double sens. Que serais-je sans elle ?

* * *

**_J-15_**

Elizabeth avait été une belle femme sans nul doute. En dépit de ses 85 ans, on pouvait discerner sa beauté passée. Je remis en place le plaid sur ma grand mère, qui était allongée sur le canapé, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid puis soulevai sa longue cascade de boucles argentées afin de les replacer correctement sur le côté. Ma grand mère s'était encore endormie devant le premier opus d'Harry Potter. J'étais certaine que le lendemain elle allait me demander la fin. Ce film qu'elle avait déjà au moins une centaine de fois avec moi. Cette pensée me fit doucement rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! » songeai-je en la regardant attentivement, assise sur la table basse face au canapé.

Elle tenait son air bourgeois de sa mère : des pommettes hautes et racées, des sourcils bien dessinés, une grande bouche fine et un nez aquilin. L'air serein, son visage était solennel et long. Elle aurait pu être une reine dans une autre vie.

« Ça fait drôle de rentrer chez soi, pas vrai Harry ? Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Pas vraiment. » beugla la télé au son maximal.

Fin du film. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

* * *

_**J-11**_

Les jours se ressemblaient tous autant les uns que les autres. Le matin, j'allais en cours puis je rentrai le soir pour m'occuper de Mamy Beth. Le week end, je sortais de temps en temps avec Matthew mais ces promenades se raréfièrent au fur et à mesure du déclin de la santé d'Elizabeth. Son cancer des os gagnait du terrain et les personnes de son âge survivent rarement. Elle me souriait mais au fond, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle aurait souhaité mourir plutôt que de souffrir chaque jour. Elle ne préférait garder le silence se laissant glisser doucement sur le chemin de la mort. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué tous les mouchoirs de crachats de sang qu'elle cachait dans ses poches, ses grimaces au moindre mouvement ou ses cernes marquées par les nuits de douleur.

Etudiante à l'université de Médecine, l'Imperial College London qui plus est, je comprenais exactement ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Phase terminale. Un tantinet orgueilleuse, ma chère mamie refusait de finir sa vie à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait tendance à appeler "le mouroir". Et je respectais son choix, dans notre monde, nous avons trop tendance à ranger chaque personne : les petits à la maternelle, les adolescents dans les lycées, et les personnes âgées dans des maisons de retraite. Chaque catégorie interagissant avec d'autres membres de sa catégorie. Au final, après avoir passé sa vie à changer de tiroirs pour être classé puis reclassé, nous sommes placés à nouveau parmi nos dits-pairs. Et nous mourrons en ayant au final jamais eu le bonheur de vivre aux côtés des siens, de sa propre famille. Mamy Beth refusait d'être classée. Ses souffrances importaient peu par rapport à la fin qu'elle s'était choisie: vivre et mourir auprès des siens dans sa demeure.

Ayant toujours été présente, je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie seule, sans elle. Mais, à mon grand désespoir, Mamy Beth n'était pas immortelle. Je le savais, j'en avais conscience. Par peur d'une imminente solitude, je fuyais la réalité et me plonger dans le monde que j'idolâtrais, celui d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**_J-10_**

_Arrivée dans la grande salle de Poudlard, un sentiment d'admiration me saisit. C'était plus grand qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer en regardant la télé ! Les tables étaient vides pour le moment mais je savais que le repas gargantuesque allait apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique si tôt fini le moment crucial. Le choipeau. J'étais infiniment stressée. Drago était à mes côtés. Je me retournai. Derrière moi, se trouvait "la bande des trois" Harry Hermione et Ron, et Seamus à sa gauche. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'observer les autres personnes._

_« Misley Laura », tonna la voix de Dumbledore._

_Je m'avançais timidement vers la chaise. Le professeur Mac Gonagall posa le chapeau sur ma tête._

_« Un esprit clair et vif ainsi qu'un désir de réussite très prononcé...mmh j'ai trouvé : SERPENTARD »._

« QUOI ?! » hurlai-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Je me frottai les yeux. Encore un vilain cauchemar ! Haletante, je m'assis sur mon lit. Il faisait déjà jour dans ma chambre. Étrange... Je me levai puis enfilai ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons. Il me semblait avoir cours aujourd'hui. Hier, comme tous les dimanches, Matthew et moi avions promené Mamy Beth dans le village. Par inférence, le lundi suivant le dimanche, nous devions être lundi. Le lundi, j'avais cours comme chaque jour. Pourquoi donc Mamy Beth ne m'avait pas appelée comme à l'accoutumée ? Elle était sans doute endormie exceptionnellement. Ou sur la chaise devant la porte à observer les passants.

Je descendis les escaliers. La télévision était allumée et Mamy Beth était, comme à son habitude, profondément endormie dans le canapé. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Céréales, lait, un verre de jus d'orange (ou plutôt deux pour me réveiller un peu). Rien ne valait un bon petit déjeuner. J'apportai le plateau dans le salon pour le déposer sur la table basse. C'est un de nos péchés mignons avec Mamy Beth de manger devant la télévision.

Oh mince, j'allais oublier le jus d'orange! Je retournai dans la cuisine. Celui-ci se trouvait à côté des plaques chauffantes. J'allais le prendre quand je remarquai une chose étrange. L'eau était en train de bouillir. Mamy Beth ne laissait jamais bouillir l'eau de son thé matinal. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son pilulier : elle n'avait pas non plus pris ses médicaments ce matin ! Dans un moment de panique, je regardai l'horloge : 10H30.

« Mamy ? Mamy ? Mamy » m'époumonai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Mamy Beth...Pensons fort à elle!**

**Chapitre court en mode cliffhanger, toutes mes excuses! En récompense, un long (très long, trop long, extra long) chapitre vous attend pour la suite ;)**

**Petit aparté, soit dit en passant.**

**Les chiffres sont un compte à rebours avant la grande arrivée de la perso en ... (pin pin pin!)... Terre du Milieu. On ne s'en doutait pas!**

**Bisous, bisous,  
Elena**


	5. Livre 1, Chapitre 3

**18/03/2014 à 14h28 : texte peu modifié mais corrigé.**

**29/03/2014 : ****Je n'ai pas souhaité écrire plus dans ce chapitre étant déjà à 2361 mots.**

**En outre, Laura est déprimée ; elle s'exprime donc peu!**

**Les reviews encouragent les auteurs, n'oubliez pas ;)**

* * *

**LIVRE 1**

**CHAPITRE 3 : "Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive." [Montaigne]**

**_J-9_**

Nous avons toujours tendance à oublier que la vie n'est pas éternelle . Nous sommes des hommes ; par conséquent, des hommes doués de raison. Pourtant, nous oublions.

Elle est morte.

Mamy Beth est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire alors que je vivais sous le même toit.

* * *

**_J-8_**

J'avais échoué à mes derniers examens qui auraient pu remonter ma moyenne assez légère cette année. Ma licence en médecine ma passait donc sous le nez. Et je m'en fichais totalement.

Une seule et unique personne de mon entourage était venue à l'enterrement avec moi aujourd'hui: Matthew.

Avant les funérailles, une amie de Mamie Beth entreprit de contacter les membres de la famille. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage après toutes ces années sans nouvelles. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous ironiquement très occupés. Ils ne pouvaient « se permettre de faire un trajet aussi long sous peine d'arriver en plus en retard à l'enterrement ». J'étais dépassée par les événements.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le duvet. Six jours que j'avais élu campement dans le canapé du salon. Les trognons de pomme commençaient déjà à pourrir et émettre une odeur désagréable. De petites bestioles volaient autour de la table du salon, attirées par les immondices accumulés. Je me retournai faisant dos à la télévision. Même pas envie de regarder tous les "Harry Potter" de suite. J'entendis le vibreur de mon portable. Sûrement Matthew.

Je ne décrochai pas.

* * *

**_J-7_**

**PDV Matthew**

Matthew tambourinait à la porte pour la quatrième fois. Comme tous les jours, il passait voir son amie après son travail. Jamais il n'avait vu Laura dans cet état. Quand elle daigna lui ouvrir, il s'occupa d'elle de son mieux. En effet, en voyant l'état dépressif et la saleté environnante dans lequel vivait Laura, deux jours auparavant, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Cuisine, vaisselle, rangement, nettoyage, tout y était passé ! Il aéra la maison, astiqua les meubles, sortit les détritus. La maison semblait revivre. Une seule chose y semblait insensible et tourmentée par tous les malheurs de la terre : Laura.

« J'ai pris ma douche », fit Laura d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Elle était si frêle, si fragile. La mâchoire contractée, les yeux embués, elle leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Veux-tu que je desserre mon étreinte?, demanda Matthew.

Pour seule réponse, il eût un hochement négatif. Ses bras n'entourèrent que plus fort son amie. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune s'enivrant de l'odeur de monoï. Il posa quelques doux baisers pour la rassurer. Mais sa douceur n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Laura se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Arrête, s'il te plait. Souffla la jeune femme.

Matthew s'écarta ne souhaitant incommoder plus son amie. Celle-ci tourna la tête puis se faufila dans la cuisine pour y dévorer le dîner qu'il venait de préparer. Ce regain d'appétit le fit sourire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa meilleure amie. Au-delà de cette apparence chétive, se trouvait une femme forte intérieurement ; elle recouvrirait vite ses forces.

* * *

_**J-6**_

_Dans une pizzeria lambda à Londres_

Une serveuse s'approcha de leur table.

« Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous commander ? »

Matthew referma le menu. « Une végétarienne, commanda-t-il, avec un supplément d'anchois, et un verre de jus d'orange. Oh, et un peu de piment aussi! Si c'était possible également d'avoir la bouteille à table, s'il vous plait. ». La serveuse prit note puis se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci détourna les yeux pour fixer le ciel par la vitre. Elle devait se sentir trop mal pour s'exprimer. Il prit la parole à sa place :

« Pour mon amie, une margherita et de l'eau, ce sera tout. ».

Il se mit à fixer son amie. Le deuil à l'état pur. Son regard semblait obnubilé par le ciel. Peut-être souhaitait-elle rejoindre Mamy Beth. Il est vrai que Matthew craignait que son amie ait un caractère déviant. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait en venir à cet acte dédaigneux, mais la perdre lui était une idée épouvantable.

« Je voulais te sortir un peu de la maison. Tu te sens mieux ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Son regard plongea dans celui de son ami. Elle avait élu un vert sombre -semblait-il de sa mère au souvenir de la photo qu'il avait vue sur de celle-ci sur un buffet- qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses boucles brunes avaient un air bouffant. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de les coiffer avant de partir. De simples bijoux en argent paraient ses poignets, ses doigts, son col.

Laura lui décocha un sourire oblique.

- Je te remercie. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette maison. Elle... elle est morte dedans. »

- Je comprends Laura, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pensé parler à mes parents pour que tu viennes quelques jours chez nous. »

Si bref, si furtif qu'eût été le regard étincelant que jeta Laura, il le surprit. Sur quoi, son amie sembla se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel. Le retour de la serveuse coupa court à ce silence parlant.

* * *

**Retour PDV Laura**

**_J-1_**

"Si je ne broyais pas du noir, je pourrais lui dire à quel point je trouve que c'est un ami extraordinaire", songeai-je.

Cela faisait six jours que je vivais chez les parents de Matthew. Bien que je continuai à déprimer, je sentais une amélioration dans mon « malheur ». Toutes les fins d'après-midi, Matthew et moi allions nous promener dans les rues de Londres. Le soir venu, nous rentrions pour manger avec ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient toujours de bonne humeur, l'air jovial et le cœur sur la main. Sa mère me choyait comme si j'étais la petite fille qu'elle n'avait pas eue et son père, professeur de philosophie à l'université, se plaisait à m'expliquer la thèse kantienne selon laquelle la métaphysique est une science. Je ne pourrais en dire plus c'est tout ce que j'avais retenu. Même si Kant n'était pas le remède de mes soucis, les longs discours de Monsieur Young m'anesthésiait le cerveau m'empêchant de réfléchir à autre chose.

Cependant, ce jour-ci allait être bien différent de tous les autres. Dès le matin, Matthew insista afin que je me mette sur mon 31 afin de m'emmener dans un endroit « très chic et insolite » selon ses mots. Je compris alors que Matthew souhaitait une conversation sérieuse. En effet, Matthew et son habituel apparence « un-peu-trop-décontractée » jurait même avec le terme luxe. Il aimait toujours porter le même type de jean : gris. Avec un pull large noir et des chaussures en cuir également noires. Ajoutés à cela, un visage aux traits fins, une petite barbe de deux jours, des cheveux roux courts toujours ébouriffés, et deux yeux bleus océans en amande surmontés par de petites lunettes aux armatures noirs. Sa peau était très blanche couverte de petites tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes. Sa corpulence était moyenne. Bien que son apparence ne sortait pas du commun, Matthew avait un petit plus qui était attirant. Peut-être était-ce dû à son large sourire qu'il arborait sans cesse.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Une apparence commune. Qu'avais-je pensé? Une fois de plus, je me trompais. Dans son smoking, Matthew était magnifique Pour le coup, il m'avait bluffé ! Il m'aida à m'asseoir dans la voiture. Je n'avais ni l'habitude des robes cocktail moulantes ni des talons. J'avais voulu mettre le paquet comme il me l'avait dit et j'avais l'air d'une gourde. Décidément !

Sur le trajet, comme à son habitude, il me parla de son travail, des ragots de ses collègues et j'en passe. A l'accoutumée, je l'écoutais d'une oreille attentive, bercée par le son de sa voix grave et suave. Mais, aujourd'hui, je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce dîner.

* * *

_Le même soir, à Londres_

**PDV Matthew**

Matthew s'amusait du regard de Laura. Elle n'aurait jamais eu un seul soupçon de pensée concernant le lieu où il l'emmenait : « Le Sketch ». Voilà, des mois qu'il économisait son argent pour cette soirée.

Laura, quant à elle, rayonnait de beauté dans sa robe cocktail couleur parme. Elle était aussi gracieuse et élégante. Sa taille fine, ses bras et ses jambes minces mais tout en muscles dénotaient un passé de danse classique. Quelle dommage qu'elle ne se mette jamais en valeur !

« Nous sommes arrivés ! Le Sketch Madame», s'enorgueillit Matthew.

Laura lui décocha un léger sourire. Il alla lui ouvrir la portière.

- Après vous », fit-il en lui tirant maladroitement une petite révérence.

- Merci ! Dis donc, je vois que Monsieur n'a pas lésiné sur le choix ! A 170 euros le menu, j'avais intérêt à sortir ma robe cocktail ! », déclara Laura, les yeux écarquillés en sortant de la voiture.

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Matthew ne pouvait plus reculer. Il savait fermement au fond de lui qu'il devait se lancer. Après tout, il n'aurait plus l'occasion. Le moment était mal venu mais il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils passèrent le pas de la porte.

* * *

_Trente minutes plus tard_

**Retour PDV Laura**

J'avais réussi à avoir un taxi rapidement. Il était déjà plus de minuit lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. J'avais déserté la maison depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait si vide. J'avais ôté ma tenue chic pour quelque chose de plus simple : un vieux de jogging bleu, un haut de pyjama vert portant l'inscription « Geek d'un jour, geek toujours », un de mes gilets et une longue écharpe rouge et grise que j'avais commandée sur un site destiné aux fans d'Harry Potter.

Une tasse de chocolat en train de chauffer dans le four à micro-ondes, un plaid étalé sur mes genoux, et la télécommande posée sur un accoudoir du canapé, j'étais prête pour une nuit Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, à la télévision, tous les opus passaient ce soir. Ce film avait la capacité de me faire oublier ma vie présente. Ceci tombait plutôt bien. Je voulais oublier ce qui venait de se passer au restaurant. Oublier Matthew. Oublier ma tristesse. Oublier Mamy Beth. Oublier ma vie loupée.

A la télé, Harry recracha le vif d'or.

« Harry Potter reçoit 150 points pour avoir attraper le vif d'or », hurla Lee dans le micro.

La prof Mme Bibine annonça également la fin du match : « Gryffondor l'emporte ! ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit du côté des estrades des élèves de Gryffondor.

Je ne me lassai décidément pas de regarder ce match de quidditch pour la énième fois.

Instinctivement, je caressai un objet dans la poche de mon gilet. Je le sortis puis l'examinai. La petite boule scintillante ornée d'or. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'avais porté ce même gilet le soir où une étrange femme m'adressa la parole ! D'ailleurs, les mots de celles-ci résonnaient dans ma tête :

« Il vous suffit de penser à un monde dans lequel vous désirez vivre pour y appartenir. Un rêve, un livre, un film, peu importe. Choisissez votre monde avec précaution ! »

Je reposai l'objet sur la table basse.

« Foutaises !, songeai-je en fixant à nouveau l'écran de télé. Dire que j'ai failli me faire avoir. »

« C'est Levioooosa, pas Leviosaaa ! C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là !, se moqua Ron en faisant référence à Hermione. On comprend qu'elle n'ait aucun ami. »

Cette réplique cinglante laissa place aux publicités.

« Comme moi, marmonnai-je. Même mon meilleur ami se barre à plus de 1000 kilomètres de moi. »

L'objet rond scintillait sous la lueur qu'émettait la télévision. Ses couleurs dorés attiraient mon regard. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tester ? Qu'est-ce qui j'y perdais ? Vu ma situation actuelle, le bilan était vite fait. Pas grand chose. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, la vie continue. Et dans le cas contraire ... je serais auprès de mon bien-aimé Harry ! Qui sait , peut-être pourrais-je mettre le grappin dessus !Je me saisis de l'objet.

La méthode semblait simple : penser à un monde. Okay ! Préparation mentale. Je serrai fermement l'objet en tentant de penser à l'être cher à mon cœur lorsque j'entendis la télé beugler :

« Fan d'Harry Potter ? Fan du Seigneur des anneaux ? Vous en trouverez pour tous les goûts dans nos magasins ! Des objets, des figurines, des déguisements pour le public de Harry Potter tout comme celui du Seigneur des anneaux » ! Retrouvez-nous au... »

La boule me chauffait la main.

« Non mais comment ose-t-il mélanger Harry Potter avec le Seigneur des anneaux, songeai-je. Non mais je ne comprends pas. Je me souviens avoir lu le Seigneur des anneaux quand j'étais petite. Shame on me ! Le Seigneur des anneaux en film n'a rien à voir avec le livre de Tolkien en plus ! Les livres étaient beaucoup plus détaillés et d'un point de vue... »

Il y eût un éclair. Puis je ne ressentis plus rien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Ce changement brutal de POV met en emphase l'état un chouilla dépressif du perso. Toutes mes excuses si c'est perturbant...**

**Une petite minute de silence pour notre Mamy Beth... *1minute* R.I.P! Don't worry, j'ai des projets pour Mamy Beth... un petit voyage... Après tout, les voyages ne sont pas réservés qu'aux petites jeunes! ;)**

**Quant à ce Matthew, il me laisse perplexe, pas vous?**

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Elena**

* * *

**Traduction:**

Shame on me: Honte à moi!


	6. Livre 2, Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** le monde de Tolkien, ses livres et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit pécunier de la publication de mon texte.

Oui, oui, je radote mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Nous sommes déjà au livre 2. Le livre 1 était court mais il me paraissait important de couper à ce moment précis! Dans le livre 2, vous allez enfin savoir le pourquoi du comment et le comment du pourquoi, ou je ne sais quelle autre question que l'on pourrait se poser :)

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

**CHAPITRE 1 : "On aime le rêve, on aime la féérie, on n'aime pas la vie ; tant pis, la vie en revanche, nous vole ce qu'on aime" [Jovette-Alice Bernier]**

**J+1**

Une chaleur douce me chauffait le visage. J'essayai de bouger mon corps mais mes membres étaient engourdis. Une brise d'air me chatouilla le visage. Mon plaid me semblait plus léger que d'habitude. Au loin, j'entendais des chants. Les voix étaient si agréables. Une harpe les accompagnait et se joignait à cette mélodie avec perfection. J'avais encore dû zapper la télévision et laisser sur une chaîne de musique classique pour m'endormir.

Un rossignol chantait à quelques mètres de moi. L'odeur de pins me parvint aux narines. Une odeur de pin ? Certes, je vis dans la campagne. Mais on ne trouve pas de pins à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde !Puis les chants cessèrent pour laisser place au bruit d'un ruisseau. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La chambre était baignée de lumière. Celle-ci était vive et intense tout en restant étonnamment douce et soyeuse. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les ouvrir totalement. J'avais peine à me mettre sur les coudes tellement le lit était bordé. Bordé ?

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ma chambre. Le décor n'était pas luxuriant mais il y faisait bon vivre. Une odeur boisée me chatouilla les narines. Je levais les yeux. Le plafond était orné de branches enchevêtrées, sillonnées par des poutres sombres et ouvragées avec une méticulosité que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. De grandes arcades marbrées avaient été édifiées afin de laisser passer l'air. Et je n'avais même pas froid. Mes vêtements ! Je soulevai ma couverture. Ouf, j'étais habillée. Mais d'une manière étrange, cela dit. Où était passé mon superbe tee shirt taché "geek d'un jour, geek toujours"!? Je portais un long jupon vert émeraude surmonté d'une ceinture de cuivre qui mettait en valeur ma taille fine. En haut, j'étais engoncée dans un corset moulé brun. J'étais également enveloppée dans une riche étoffe vert émeraude comme le jupon, ornée de fleurs aux tons dorés.

J'étais donc étendue sur un lit inconnu, avec des vêtements étranges qui n'étaient pas les miens. Qui plus est, je ne me souvenais pas de la manière dont j'étais arrivée dans cette chambre aux senteurs sylvestres. Cependant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'un événement important avait eu lieu et que j'allais m'en souvenir. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Que faire ?Je me rallongeai en position initiale puis je fermais les yeux. Il fallait que je reste toute ouïe afin de bien écouter les conversations et de récolter des informations. Tel un chat aux aguets, j'attendis patiemment.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Je perçus plusieurs bruits de pas. A en juger, il devait être deux ou trois personnes tout au plus. Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux. Impossible de déchiffrer ce qu'ils se racontaient. Dire que je comptais obtenir des renseignements… Ils communiquaient dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. On aurait dit qu'ils chantaient. Je n'avais jamais entendu pareils sons. C'était d'une beauté chimérique. Leurs voix me berçaient. Mais l'un des individus prononça des mots qui me sortirent de ma torpeur : « Aragorn, Arathorn, Isildur ».

Ce fût à ce moment précis que je me souvins.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'ai fait une petite recherche via mon ami google, le tee shirt "Geek d'un jour, Geek toujours" n'existe toujours pas! Je pense fortement à déposer un brevet ;)**

**Pour les review, cliquez dans la petite case ci-dessous ;) **

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Elena**


	7. Livre 2, Chapitre 2

Je tiens à remercier** Delphlys**,** Syana Argentia** et** manelor** pour leurs reviews. Et surtout pour avoir tenu cinq longs chapitres dans lesquels on ne sait toujours pas POURQUOI Laura va se retrouver dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux!

Bon allez, je cesse de blablater!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LIVRE 2**

**CHAPITRE 2 : "La volonté ne consent au mal que par la crainte de tomber dans un mal plus grand." [Dante]**

_Souvenir…_

La boule avait tourné de plus en plus rapidement dégageant une lumière très éblouissante. Je ne pouvais plus discerner mon environnement. Soudain, je tombai. Je percutai un sol froid. Autour de moi, l'obscurité régnait. Je tâtonnais afin de trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe placée près du canapé mais en vain.

Une voix me fit sursauter.

«Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Laura Misley. »

Je me retournais. L'homme, ou du moins la chose, qui venait de m'adresser la parole, me faisait face à quelques pas de moi. Une étrange lumière rayonnait de lui. Il était étonnement imposant et d'une taille inhumainement grande. Je ne distinguais rien de son visage. Il semblait ne pas en avoir. Son apparence entière était sombre. Il descendit de sa monture, proportionnelle à sa taille, une sorte de cheval monstrueux et effrayant semblable aux sombrals que l'on voit dans "Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix".

« N'avez-vous pas de langue, jeune humaine ? », m'interpella-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je frissonnai de peur.

« Où suis-je ? », répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il rit si fort à ma réponse que son cheval se cabra de peur. Le géant se retourna, dégaina une épée et lui trancha la tête à hauteur de l'encolure. Le sang gicla sur moi et se versa à gros flots sur le sol.

J'étais terrorisée.

« Ce cheval était buté et indocile. Une telle monture est inutile. », affirma-t-il en regardant le cadavre.

Je devais sûrement être encore dans un de ces cauchemars et j'allais être sur le point de me réveiller.

« Je vous serais gré de cesser de me regarder de cet air ahuri. Et pour répondre à vos interrogations, non, il s'agit bien de la réalité. Si je vous transperçai de mon épée, vous ne vous réveillerez pas, vous mourrez. »

« Comment a-t-il... » songeai-je de plus en plus horrifiée.

La créature me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Si j'ai eu la capacité de vous faire venir ici, j'ai également bien d'autres capacités telles que la télépathie. Il s'agit en réalité d'un jeu d'enfant pour une personne de mon envergure. »

Il émit un rire léger puis s'avança de quelques pas dans ma direction. Je frissonnai. Son corps semblait émettre des courants d'air froid. A présent, je pouvais plus discerner son aspect en dépit de son long et large vêtement sombre. Sa forme restait toujours imperceptible, hormis deux flammes dans ses yeux. Une autre caractéristique anormale m'interpella. Il me parut qu'il ne marchait que d'un pied.

« Je suis M*****, ou plutôt son ombre. J'ai envoyé un de mes serviteurs dans votre monde dans le but de trouver la personne idéale pour parachever mon plan. L'une des conditions était que cette personne n'ait plus d'attaches à ce monde et qu'elle soit suffisamment préparée psychologiquement à voir un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Nous vous avons trouvé. Laura Misley, dans la fleur de l'âge, doté d'un esprit très imaginatif. Votre vision du monde, vos perceptions des éléments et votre passé houleux m'ont intéressé. Bien sûr, nous avons dû précipiter les événements afin que vous nous rejoigniez au plus vite. Vous pensiez vraiment que votre grand-mère était morte de vieillesse, ou encore que votre ami, n'ayant jamais étudié, allait être retenu dans une des plus grandes entreprises françaises sans même passer un entretien ? Tout était joué d'avance, ma chère. Y compris votre arrivée ici."

J'avais les joues en feu. La colère m'envahit. Tout avait été programmé minutieusement. Ce pseudo-Voldemort m'avait enlevé ce que j'aimais. Et il m'envoie, je ne sais où! Il fallait que je décampe au plus vite! Je regardais autour de moi mais dans l'obscurité, je ne pouvais voir aucune issue pour m'enfuir.

« Vous enfuir, jeune fille ? Où voulez-vous aller ? Retourner dans votre monde ? Dans un monde où vous n'avez pas votre place ? ». Il planta brusquement son épée dans le sol. Je remarquai alors que sa main était blessée comme brûlée par le feu.

« Votre personne m'intéresse. J'ai besoin de vous. Oseriez-vous me résister ? , me demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression que ses immenses flammes dans ses yeux allaient me brûler les rétines. Je hochai la tête négativement. En guise de réponse, il rit.

« Votre mission sera simple. Je vais vous intégrer dans un monde. Un monde qui m'est cher. Je préfère vous avertir. Votre apparence sera changée. Mais, à en juger, ce ne sera pas une grande perte !, ricana-t-il en me toisant. Vous espionnerez pour mon compte certains individus. Il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes dont le meneur s'appelle Aragorn. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur plus précisément. Ce groupe cause des troubles à l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Vous devrez m'indiquer leurs stratégies afin que nous les interceptions au plus vite. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs positions exactes au moment où je vous parle. Aussi, je vous transférerai d'abord au dernier endroit où mes espions les ont vus. Ensuite, je suis sûre que vous aurez assez d'imagination, jeune fille, pour les retrouver et les convaincre de vous emmener. Votre nouveau nom sera Nerëa. Entendu ?"

Je me sentais ridiculement faible à côté de lui. Que pouvais-je faire hormis acquiescer ? Un refus m'amènerait sans doute au même destin funeste que son feu destrier.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas injuste envers mes serviteurs. A la fin de votre mission, je vous donnerai deux choix non négligeables. Vous pourrez soit rentrer chez vous et continuer votre vie comme si rien n'était arrivé ou bien, rester dans le monde où je vais vous amener et devenir immortelle. Comme je suis généreux ! »

« Accepteriez-vous donc d'être mon espion ? » , continua-t-il.

De toute évidence, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je balbutiai un oui presque inaudible. Il claqua dans ses mains pour clore la conversation puis il commença à s'éloigner. Soudain, il se retourna et ajouta en lançant un objet que j'attrapai au vol :

« J'oubliais... Cet objet vous permettra de vous téléporter auprès de vos cibles. Vous ne pouvez vous en servir qu'une fois. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je l'ai adapté à vous. Vous étiez habitués à ce genre d'objets dans votre monde »

J'ouvris la main. L'objet de couleur argentée ressemblait à une sorte de télécommande. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton. Je souris. Quelle bonne blague!

« J'omettais une dernière chose, jeune fille. Je vous conseille d'obtempérer. ». Puis il disparut.

Il était vital que je remplisse cette mission.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il cause ce méchant! Bon, toutes mes excuses pour ces longuissimes dialogues, mais ils étaient nécessaires. A l'avenir, ne vous inquiétez point, il se fera moins causant. Mais il sera toujours aussi orgueilleux et pourri, ahah! Personnellement, je l'aime! J'ai intentionnellement caché son identité. L'avez-vous trouvé? La description de son physique en dit beaucoup! **

**Bisous, bisous,**

**Elena**


	8. Livre 2, Chapitre 3

_A l'intention de la communauté des roux et des rousses: Je vous aime, ne fuyez pas!_

_***tout détail dans cette fiction est important.**_

* * *

**LIVRE 2**

**CHAPITRE 3 : " La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur." [Francis Blanche]**

Une fois mes visiteurs partis, je me levai du lit et m'approchai des arches. L'environnement m'était étranger. Je pouvais percevoir de nombreuses constructions imbriquées les unes dans les autres de manière parfaite. Elles se fondaient dans la verdure foisonnante. Cette architecture était à mes yeux inhumaine tant sa beauté et sa magnificence dépassaient l'entendement. En contrebas, un ruisseau coulait. Des animaux, sans une pointe de méfiance, venaient s'abreuver de son eau claire et limpide. Le cavalier noir aux yeux de flammes était donc réel ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que j'avais été transportée dans un autre monde. Avoir quitté ceux que j'aimais. Matthew..

Pourtant, je le devais. Remplir ma mission et rentrer chez moi, tels étaient désormais mes objectifs. Mais par où pouvais-je commencer ? Si je voulais transplaner avec l'objet qui m'avait été donné, il était plus sage de sortir de cet endroit. Après tout, je ne savais pas si des dégâts pouvaient être provoqués par son usage. Je n'avais pas envie de finir comme Ron à vomir des limaces à cause d'une baguette cassée! Je sortai de la chambre. J'avançai à petits pas dans un couloir. Vide. La belle affaire !

Puis les voix que j'avais entendues auparavant chantèrent à nouveau. J'essayais d'en détecter l'origine. Peut-être y trouverais-je le maître des lieux ?

J'arrivai enfin à la salle d'où provenaient les chants. Ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée.

* * *

De jeunes hommes, rassemblés en cercle, chantaient. Bon Dieu, une vision angélique ! De tous les mannequins, les chanteurs, les acteurs que j'avais aperçus dans mon monde, je n'avais jamais vu de personnes aussi belles. Ashton Kutcher, Channing Tatum et Matthew McConaughey pouvaient aller se rhabiller!

Minces, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant maigres. Pas un atome de chair en trop. Leurs vêtements étaient fins et suivaient la ligne de leurs corps moulants ainsi que leurs musculatures. De longs cheveux soyeux, des yeux allant de la couleur myosotis au bleu océan, embellissaient leurs visages comme illuminés par un rayon de soleil permanent. Une caractéristique me troubla : leurs oreilles avaient une forme peu commune. Des elfes ?

- Bienvenue à vous, me dit une voix douce et calme.

Un homme était apparu à ma gauche : grand et élancé, le visage fin et ferme sillonné par quelques rides profondes dénotant un âge important. Pourtant, il paraissait jeune. A peine la trentaine, dirais-je. Lui aussi possédait des oreilles en pointe… Il connaissait la langue que je parlais. C'était plutôt pratique. Je ne me serais pas vue communiquer en langage des signes ou par dessins mon périple.

Mon sixième sens me disait qu'il s'agissait du maître des lieux, mon hôte. Il me paraissait, en outre, être issu de sang noble, je devrais donc suivre point par point les convenances.

- Mon nom est Nerëa, mentis-je, je m'excuse de vous avoir importuné. Je vous remercie également de votre hospitalité. Cependant, je reste quelque peu confuse. Peut-être sauriez-vous me renseigner ? J'ignore comment je suis arrivée, et dans quel lieu je me trouve.

Je devais avoir commis une bourde car les chants cessèrent aussitôt et une myriade d'yeux se figèrent sur ma personne. Mon hôte fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et d'Elwing, maître d'Imladris, gardien de Vilya. Mais le dîner vient d'être servi. Je vous invite à me suivre je répondrai à vos interrogations.

* * *

_Un dîner plus tard_

J'étais à nouveau dans la chambre. Au cours du repas, Elrond m'avait expliqué que mon corps avait été retrouvé inanimé sur leurs terres. J'avais de multiples blessures sur mon corps et mon visage. Certaines étaient très profondes. Les elfes avaient choisi de me ramener plutôt que d'ignorer et passer leur chemin. Ensuite, il me fit part de ses propres interrogations. Comment étais-je parvenue jusqu'à son territoire ? De quelle région provenais-je ? Dans quel but une femme se promène seule ? J'avais dû être le plus évasive possible prétextant une amnésie temporaire.

Cependant, mentir n'était pas mon fort et mon hôte semblait l'avoir découvert. Mais il en fît fi. Afin de paraître plus crédible, j'insistais sur le fait que je lui étais redevable. Mensonge, une fois de plus car je comptais bien me carapater d'ici une fois ma mission accomplie. Je lui avais également annoncé mon départ pour le lendemain dès l'aube. Certes, les chansons et histoires elfiques sont des choses incontournables, et j'aurais voulu m'attarder un peu pour admirer plus leur plastique, mais je n'avais pas le temps.

Elrond. Encore un nom qui me paraissait familier.

Soudain, je réalisai que je faisais face à un miroir. Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon apparence change autant. J'avais une taille plus fine et oh joie, mon petit ventre avait disparu! Ma déception s'afficha lorsque je contrôlais ma poitrine : mon 95C était devenu un petit 75B. J'en toucherai deux mots au cavalier la prochaine fois... Peut-être qu'il pourra y remédier! J'étais également plus petite, et ces épaules carrées me faisaient penser à un physique de nageuse olympique. De longs cheveux blonds clairs raides comme des baguettes, dessinaient mon visage fin à la mâchoire un peu carrée. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être rousse… Je touchais ce nouveau nez, un nez aquilin. Puis, mon doigt descendit sur mes lèvres. Elles étaient plutôt charnues. Mais mon regard étaient le même. Ce même regard « vert serpentard » profond et troublant. Mais pourquoi faire comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre corps ? J'étais Laura. La personne dans ce miroir, Nerëa. Deux entités différentes.

La lumière devenait plus sombre. J'approchais des arcades. Le ciel était rempli de nuages. Le rayon de soleil pâlissait, et les nuages s'accumulaient, révélant un tapis de ciel aux tons rosés. Plus le soleil disparaissait, plus le ciel rougissait. Un ciel rouge sang.*****

* * *

Dès l'aube, j'avais quitté les lieux, Maître Elrond avait demandé à quelques elfes de me faire don d'une besace remplie de quelques vivres et d'une outre. J'y mis également les vêtements que je portais la veille et optai pour une tenue moins visible en terrain forestier : bottes de chasseur en cuir, pantalon en toile et une chemise verte foncée. J'avais natté mes cheveux pour ne pas être gênée dans ma progression. Mon hôte était venu me faire ses adieux : il m'offrit un poignard s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir me fournir une arme plus grande. Je l'avais remercié. De toute façon, je ne m'étais jamais servi d'une arme. Du coup, je m'en contrefichais.

Maintenant, j'arrivai dans une forêt. Maître Elrond m'avait expliqué que, pour retourner chez les hommes du Sud, je devais prendre un sentier traversant la forêt. Un autre sentier existait. Mais mon hôte avait craint qu'il soit à peine visible et que je me perde à cause de mon état. Je marchais déjà depuis quelques heures. Le terrain descendait en pente douce. En effet, Imladris se situait dans une vallée. Ma marche devenait mécanique. J'avançais sans réfléchir. Mon nouveau corps était fort et vigoureux. Contrairement à mon ancien corps habitué au canapé devant la télévision et au siège devant l'ordinateur.

La forêt se modifiait petit à petit, d'autres arbres se mêlaient aux conifères. Je me retournai un instant pour évaluer la situation. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur un tronc en y posant ma besace. J'étais exténuée. En dénouant les lanières, je remarquai qu'il était plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. J'en sortis une cape aux tons bruns dont je me recouvrai aussitôt. Puis je fouillai à nouveau dans le fond de la besace pour en sortir l'objet recherché. "La télécommande". Sans réfléchir, j'appuyai sur le bouton.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Channing Tatum est un clin d'oeil pour ma douce et lectrice, Eagles! Je sais que tu l'aimes encore plus depuis "Magic Mike"... Espérons le voir dans le prochain X-men! (sisi!)**

**Je m'excuse vraiment auprès des rousses! Non, non, non, je vous aime! Après tout, de nombreux roux sont célèbres : Marcia Cross, Rupert Grint, Axelle Red, Bonnie Wright… La liste est longue!**

**Cette besace me fait penser à un sac à la Mary Poppins, pas vous? D'un autre côté, je voyais mal notre pauvre Laura/Nerëa crapahuter avec un sac militaire -'**

**XoXo!**

**Elena**


	9. Livre 2, Chapitre 4

**08/03/2014: réécriture de ce chapitre avec plus de descriptions pour mieux ficeler l'intrigue.**

* * *

**LIVRE 2**

**CHAPITRE 4 : "L'illusion est une partie intégrante de la réalité, elle y tient essentiellement comme l'effet tient à la cause." [Joseph Joubert]**

Fichtre encore une forêt ! J'étais tombée dans un buisson. J'avais l'air fine couverte de feuilles. Je retirai ma cape et la secouai. Cette sorte de « portoloin » nécessitait encore quelques améliorations!

Je devais vite me remettre en marche. Ma cible ne devait plus être bien loin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'atmosphère restait lourde et moite. Je me retrouvais vite en sueur. Je m'arrêtais puis tendit l'oreille. Je n'étais jamais trop sortie de ma campagne pour aller gambader dans la forêt mais je pouvais au moins reconnaître qu'une source d'eau était proche. Je pivotais vers la gauche. Décidément, j'avais l'impression d'être en mode "Hunger Games"! Bientôt, j'arrivais au bord d'un fleuve. Et si ma cible se trouvait de l'autre côté ? Je réfléchissais. Non, aucune chance, l'appareil m'aurait transporté de l'autre côté. Je m'étais peut-être trompée de direction. J'entendis des voix sur ma droite. Mon instinct me disait que j'allais enfin trouver ce que je cherchais. J'avançais prudemment. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Comment gagner leur confiance ?

Mes interrogations furent vite interrompues. Un homme, l'arc bandé, était debout sur un rocher me devançant. Il était prêt à me tuer. Son regard bleu glacial me fît frissonner. Je remarquai une caractéristique similaire aux habitants d'Imladris : des oreilles pointues. N'y avait-il que des elfes dans ce monde !?

- Que fait une femme seule en territoire ennemi ? , me lança le blondinet, l'air peu aimable.

Un homme surgit de derrière lui.

- Baissez votre arc, Legolas. Une femme ne saurait être un danger pour nous. C'est une humaine, dit l'homme.

Bon Dieu, qu'il était beau, lui ! Cette beauté se distinguait de la beauté elfique, c'était la beauté d'un roi. On dénotait sa stature élégante, sa chevelure châtain ondulée et la fulgurance de ses yeux clairs. Son visage semblait répéter : honneur, loyauté, bonté. Je mis un genou à terre et déposai mon poignard à terre pour mimer ma soumission.

- Relevez-vous, jeune demoiselle ! Vous n'êtes pas en danger avec nous, dit-il en regardant l'elfe du coin de l'oeil. Nous nous demandons juste ce qu'une femme accoutrée d'habits elfiques fait seule dans cette forêt. Venez-vous du Rohan ? Ou...

J'enchainai en faisant mine de reconnaître le lieu.

- Ce nom m'est familier. Cependant, je ne sais pas d'où je viens ni où je vais, monseigneur (L'homme sourit à cette expression). J'arrive d'Imladris. C'est une longue histoire. Je suis Nerëa.

L'homme et l'elfe froncèrent un peu les sourcils mais je ne devais pas m'en être trop mal sorti. Ils chuchotèrent dans leur coin quelques instants puis l'homme revint vers moi. Il me releva, me prit la main et la baisa.

- Je me présente, gente dame, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et mon accolyte, Legolas. Une femme ne devrait pas voyager seule. Nous devons traverser la forêt. Quand nous passerons près d'une ville d'hommes, nous vous indiquerons le chemin à prendre pour le rejoindre. Je regrette fort que nous ne puissions en faire plus mais nous avons quelques affaires à traiter et le temps nous manque. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous pour vous sustenter un peu, vous êtes pâle. Vous nous raconterez votre périple.

Un peu que j'étais pâle ! Ma cible était juste devant moi. En plus, je venais de réaliser une chose. Legolas, Elrond, Aragorn. J'étais dans le Seigneur des anneaux ! Le navet que je détestais ! Tout me revint à l'esprit. Matthew avait loué le DVD pour que nous le regardions une soirée. Je m'étais endormie au moment du Conseil où ELROND avait exposé la situation. Puis, Matthew m'avait réveillé vers la fin alors que LEGOLAS prévenait ARAGORN de la présence d'orques.

D'ailleurs, le dit Legolas était resté en retrait à m'observer. Il me sourit légèrement. Cependant, je ressentais de la méfiance dans son regard. Je lui rendis un sourire narquois en pensant au millions de fans qui me crèveraient les yeux rien que pour rester un instant avec lui.

J'acceptais l'offre d'Aragorn avec joie et je me joignis à eux. Cependant, l'elfe prit la précaution de me retirer mon poignard. Arrivés au campement, je souris aux membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Tous étaient présents. Ma mission allait se terminer plus vite que prévu. J'avais un énorme avantage. Je connaissais les grands traits de l'histoire. J'allais pouvoir rajouter moi-même un peu de piquant !

Quelques jours passèrent plus ou moins paisiblement. Bien que j'étais mise sous haute surveillance de monsieur l'elfe, qui me collait comme ma propre ombre, mon poignard à la main pour me montrer que j'étais à sa merci en cas d'erreur, je liais déjà quelques amitiés avec la communauté. Cependant, ils persistaient à ne pas m'informer de leur quête. De toute façon, j'en avais déjà connaissance. Mais je m'en amusais. Merry et Pippin passaient leur temps à faire les pitres dans le but de m'arracher un sourire. Ils aimaient aussi me relater les histoires de la Comté, région d'où ils provenaient. Les hobbits étaient incroyables. Ils conservaient en mémoire tous les liens de parentés, toutes les histoires de famille. Que d'anecdotes croustillantes ! Une autre personne se plaisait à me faire les récits de ses aïeux: Gimli le nain. Erebor, Durin, Gloin, la langue khuzdul, j'allais bientôt devenir aussi incollable sur le peuple nain que sur la généalogie des hobbits.

Seulement, Merry, Pippin et Gimli étaient les seuls à être aussi agréables et avenants. Les autres, dont j'avais encore des difficultés à mémoriser le nom -hormis Aragorn et Legolas- étaient plus distants. Un hobbit, aux cheveux bouclés bruns assez sales et à l'air toujours suspicieux, était toujours caché dans un recoin, une main reposant sur sa poitrine comme pour protéger quelque chose. Ce devait être le fameux Frodon Sacquet. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coco, je ne vais pas te le piquer ton anneau! Il ne me servirait à rien, je ne pourrais pas retourner dans mon monde avec" avais-je envie de lui balancer à plusieurs reprises. Il était toujours flanqué d'un autre hobbit, un peu plus grassouillet, qui semblait le sur-protéger. Loin du caractère soupçonneux de son "maître" -ainsi l'appelait-il-, ce hobbit respirait bon vivre. Mais sa timidité l'empêchait de m'approcher. C'était un trait de caractère qui me faisait plutôt fondre... Sa cuisine était très appréciée par la Compagnie! Il faut dire que monsieur le hobbit grassouillet avait ramené toute son armada de casseroles et de poêles. Quant aux saucisses et patates qu'il mijotait, je ne préférais pas trop me demander d'où elles sortaient lorsque je les engloutissais. L'essentiel était que sa cuisine était une petite merveille. Cet avis était d'ailleurs partagé par deux autres individus, Aragorn et un autre homme, Boromir ce me semble, qui n'hésitaient pas à le complimenter à chaque repas. L'elfe, quant à lui, était loin d'être un glouton. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des rondes pour surveiller les alentours. Il n'en était pas pour autant désagréable, même si, lui aussi, était dans un sens suspicieux à mon égard. Il tenait plutôt le rôle paternel dans cette communauté. D'ailleurs, il aimait nous affubler de petit nom d'enfant et nous faire part de lointains souvenirs des contrées d'antan quand son tour de garde n'était pas arrivé. Quand il ne nous stressait pas à tendre son oreille féline comme s'il avait entendu un bruit étrange, ses chansons elfiques et son rire apportaient son lot de gaieté au sein de la communauté.

Quant à moi, je m'efforçais du mieux que je pouvais pour être crédible. Et quel travail! Finis l'ordinateur, la télévision et le portable, je devais m'adapter tout en me faisant passer pour une femme du coin. J'étais d'ailleurs parti du principe que je devais me faire passer pour une femme comme dans les anciens siècles de notre monde. En effet, ce monde me faisait penser à une sorte de copie du Moyen-Âge version fantastique de notre monde. J'avais donc pensé à me comporter telle une femme de ces temps: communiquer en des termes correctes, adopter des manières dignes d'une damoiselle et flatter de temps à autre l'ego de ces messieurs. Bref, un vrai jeu de rôle que je me surpris peu à peu à apprécier. Je pensais paraître assez naïve et enfantine pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons déjà bien installés. J'espérais, de tout mon cœur, poursuivre sur cette voie. Si ma mission réussissait, j'envisageais même de faire carrière dans le théâtre! Cette aventure me faisait découvrir des dons que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés. J'avais même poussé le vice assez loin: lorsqu'on me demandait de parler de ma vie et que ma réponse risquait de mettre à jour ma trahison, je pensais à Mamy Beth, ce souvenir me faisant couler quelques larmichettes. Face à mon chagrin, ils n'insistaient donc pas. Je jouais si bien la causette! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cérémonie des oscars, j'aurais sûrement détrôné Cate Blanchett.

Sur le plan physique, je n'étais pas encore trop exténuée, pour le moment, nous voyagions sur des barques. Gimli et Legolas m'avaient accepté dans la leur. C'était le nain lui-même qui me l'avait proposé. En réalité, ce nain était la personne la plus galante et respectueuse que je n'avais jamais vue. Il était loin de mon image préconçue du personnage rustre. Son caractère princier prenait les devants face au beau sexe féminin. Il faut dire que j'étais entourée de princes : Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Boromir. Que de noblesse et de choix !

Néanmoins, Boromir et Legolas, toujours sur le qui-vive, m'assaillaient sans cesse de questions quant à mon identité, mes origines et ma naissance. Je leur avais rabâché la même version qu'au seigneur Elrond. Mais ils ne s'en contentaient pas. Je le comprenais et j'avais intérêt à vite trouver une solution sinon les carottes étaient cuites!

* * *

Je ne dormais que depuis quelques minutes qu'une vision me prit. Le cavalier noir! J'effectuai une légère courbette devant lui. Les révérences n'étaient pas mon fort.

_- Vous vous en sortez mieux que je n'aurais imaginé. J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez votre position actuelle. Des orques ont été envoyés à la poursuite de mes ennemis mais ils requiert des informations plus précises._

_Je déglutis. Décidément, je ne me ferais jamais à cette voix d'outre-tombe._

_- Lors du dernier repas, ma cible m'a renseigné sur notre position. Nous sommes aux portes de l'Argonath, près des rapides de Sarn Gebir, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible._

_Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction._

_- J'en informerai mon serviteur. Continuez à jouer votre rôle. N'oubliez pas je récompense toujours mes bons serviteurs._

_Puis il disparût._

Une fois la vision finie, je me relevais en sursaut. Mes vêtements collaient à la peau. Près de moi, adossé à un arbre, mon geôlier elfique avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Ou bien dormait-il ? Il paraît que les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts. Peu importe, je me retournai lui faisant dos.

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans la journée._

« Où est Frodon ? »

Cette interrogation nous coupa tous dans nos conversations. Nous nous levâmes tous pour partir à la recherche du hobbit. Je commençai à m'enfoncer dans la forêt quand je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Oulah, je me souvenais de ce moment-là ! Boromir allait péter son câble et hurler je-ne-sais-quels-jurons. Puis Frodon allait mettre l'anneau pour fuir son courroux. Ok, stop. Normalement, Frodon et Sam devraient traverser seuls le fleuve. Je devais juste revenir puis attendre derrière un arbre que les évènements passent. Je rebroussai chemin. Arrivée au bord du fleuve, je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'autre rive : les deux hobbits, Frodon et Sam, avaient déjà rejoint la rive. Si j'avais bien suivi la fin du volet un du film, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Des pas se faisaient entendre justement. Ils arrivaient. Ils portaient Boromir. Mort.

Je les rejoignis. Nous entreposâmes le mort dans une barque afin de le laisser couler dans les rapides de Sarn Gebir. Je ne ressentai aucune tristesse. Cet homme était bien trop suspicieux à mon goût. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'occuper de l'elfe. Mais la tâche n'allait pas être simple étant donné la rapidité et l'agilité des elfes. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'affairait à préparer une barque pour passer de l'autre côté. Cependant, Aragorn ne semblait pas du même avis. C'est alors qu'il proposa de se mettre à la poursuite des assaillants de Merry et Pippin. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Nous nous mettâmes à courir à travers bois.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Pour lire la fic, je trouve que les B.O de Tomb Raider et Games of Thrones collent bien. **

**Pour la chanson des elfes, tapez sur youtube Hymn To Elbereth Gilthoniel III -The Tolkien Ensemble**

**XoXo**

**Elena**


	10. Interlude 1

Je remercie **Gag** pour sa review!

Et je n'oublie pas non plus **Delphlys** avec ses reviews constructives qui m'encouragent à m'améliorer :). Un grand merci!

Plus de 100 views, 6 reviews ... je nage un peu dans l'incompréhension...

Ci-dessous un chapitre un peu particulier. Il s'agit d'enchaînement de rêves et d'amas de souvenirs de Laura/Nerëa permettant de mieux comprendre le comportement de cet OC.

J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop déstabilisant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHOPIN :

Valse n°17 (en La mineur)

Nocturne Op.9 No.2

"Bach est un astronome qui découvre les merveilleuses étoiles. Beethoven se mesure à l'univers. Moi, je ne cherche qu'à exprimer l'âme et le coeur de l'Homme." [Chopin]

* * *

** Interlude 1 : _"Les rêves sont l'agrégat du présent, du passé et du futur, à mi-chemin entre le réel et le désir."_**

"Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas le bon geste."

Mamy Beth s'éloigne de la casserole pour se poster derrière moi, les poings fermés sur les hanches. Sur ses conseils, j'ajoute plus de farine pour rendre la pâte plus épaisse et malléable. En extrayant des morceaux, je m'empresse de les placer entre mes petites mains d'enfants puis de les rouler pour former des boulettes. Mamy Beth me fait signe d'arrêter puis se saisit de ma lourde chevelure brune. Elle réussit à les rassembler dans une seule paume. Elle plonge son autre main dans sa poche pour en sortir une pince, laquelle elle ouvre pour y emprisonner mes cheveux. Elle me dit à voix basse que la cuisine est un art et qu'un seul cheveu pourrait gâcher la moindre oeuvre culinaire. Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris. Alors, elle se place à côté de moi puis prend un morceau de la pâte enfarinée qu'elle saupoudre de pincées de curcumin et de lève la tête vers elle, totalement désintéressée par ses explications.

Mamy Beth me semble plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, aucune trace de khôl, aucun rouge à lèvres, aucun bijou de front orne son visage gracieux. Aujourd'hui, la tristesse et le désarroi ont imprégné sa face. Son teint est blême, ses traits tirés, ses yeux boursouflés. En dépit de mon jeune âge, je connais pertinemment la nature de son malheur: une mère n'a pas à enterrer son enfant. Tout comme un enfant n'a pas à enterrer ses parents. C'est contre-nature. Remarquant mon inattention, Mamy Beth repose les deux boules de pakora sur le plan de travail, puis, sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le surplus de farine sur ses mains, me pince une joue en faisant la moue.

"Suis-bien, fillette,! Peut-être qu'un jour, tu cuisineras des pakoras pour ta vieille mamy", plaisante-t-elle en me montrant une petite boule de pâte qu'elle venait de finir. Tu dois être moins brusque. Pétris la pâte avec plus de douceurs dans tes gestes."

...

Ses gestes expriment plus de douceurs que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure, levant mes yeux larmoyants vers le plafond. Ignorant la soudaine tristesse qui m'envahit, je me blottis entre ses bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me refuse de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?", songé-je.

L'alcool a confondu nos sens laissant libre court à l'exécution de mes rêves les plus inconsciemment cachés. Mais pourquoi ça avec lui? Ses lèvres humides et chaudes glissent sur mon cou tandis que, d'une main, il déboutonne mon jean. Je tourne la tête trop honteuse alors que sa bouche appose de doux baisers sur ma joue. Son haleine très alcoolisée me parvient aux narines. Quelle odeur âcre!

Je commence à regretter. Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à cette fête. Nous dépassons les limites de notre amitié. Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues sans que je n'y fasse réellement attention. Je veux qu'il disparaisse...et qu'il reste. Mes yeux se verrouillent quand il s'empare de ma bouche qu'il embrasse goulûment. Je crois que mes nerfs me lâchent un à un face à cette situation absurde. D'abord, légèrement hésitante, je décide finalement de me reculer, les yeux baissés. Si je ne le regarde pas, je ne serai ni tentée, ni écoeurée. Neutre. "Arrête, ne fais pas ça."

...

"Arrête, ne fais pas ça." Je m'acharne à expliquer à cette petite fille au visage de poupon que manier un couteau à son âge s'avérait dangereux. Elle fait la moue avant de planter à nouveau la lame dans la table en bois tout en soutenant mon regard. Je bous de l'intérieur face à cette effrontée. Son menton levé, un sourire mauvais doublé d'un air arrogant, elle persiste dans ce combat oculaire. Combien de temps vais-je supporter ce regard vert vif?

...

Face à moi, se trouve un jeune homme aux yeux verts hypnotisants. Il me sourit. Mes joues s'empourprent, rougies par tant de charme. Harry, Harry Potter. Je suis sur le point de lui parler mais je suis coupée par un jeune homme grand et maigre -les cheveux roux, un Weasley?- qui s'approche discrètement de lui. Ce dernier chuchote à l'oreille de mon bien-aimé. Mais que font-ils? Une future scène de yaoi? Mes yeux brillent d'une manière lubrique. Harry baisse la tête, l'air troublé. A mon grand désarroi, Ron ne lui a pas susurré des mots doux à l'oreille. Je soupire. Mon adulé relève le menton découvrant un visage embarrassé et des yeux noyés de larmes.

...

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Matthew avance sa main tout en prononçant quelques mots d'excuses. Je la repousse en reniflant bruyamment. Un homme, qui dîne seul à une table voisine, se racle la gorge avant de d'enfourner une bouchée de canard laqué dans la bouche. Mes sanglots doivent certainement le gêner. Il faut dire que l'ambiance luxueuse du restaurant cadre mal avec la tension morbide qui s'observe à notre table. Essuyant mes larmes avec le coin de la serviette, dorénavant noircie par les coulures de khôl, je décide de me ressaisir. Mon regard croise celui de mon ami, qui tapote frénétiquement la table avec son index. Je prends mon courage à deux mains avant de lui demander s'il a réellement oublié cette nuit-là. Sa main se déplace vers sa flûte de champagne qu'il se met à tourner. Sa tête est baissée, laissant quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses retomber sur son large front. Ses yeux embués dérivent entre l'assiette de carpaccio et son verre à eau.

Après un moment de profonde réflexion, il relève la tête et me déclare qu'il n'en a aucun souvenir. Puis, avant même que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il m'annonce que nous ne pouvons pas continuer notre relation amicale comme avant, si cela c'était vraiment passé. Il joint ses mains puis les place devant sa bouche. Sonnée par cette annonce inattendue, je reste bouche-bée.

Je dois calmer la colère intérieure qui commence à brûler mes entrailles. La flûte de champagne. Je me précipite pour m'enivrer de ce calmant pétillant, en dépit de ma non-résistance à l'alcool, mais mon geste pour s'en saisir est imprécis -l'alcool n'aidant pas- et la flûte tombe à terre. Elle se brise en une myriade d'éclats de cristal sur le carrelage qu'un serveur s'empresse de nettoyer. Matthew profite alors de la situation pour annoncer son départ pour Paris. Son entreprise, une grande société d'import-export de produits culinaires indiens, lui a proposé de travailler temporairement dans une filiale en France. Il y voit une opportunité non négligeable. Cette déclaration me fragilise d'autant plus que nous venions d'enterrer Mamy Beth, quelques jours auparavant. Le serveur vient de me servir du champagne dans une nouvelle flûte. Flûte dont je me saisis aussitôt pour la boire d'un trait.

"Laura, je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de faire ma vie. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour t'en parler. J'en ai conscience. Si j'ai choisi ce moment, c'est que mon départ est proche. J'ai longtemps repoussé cette annonce parce que je t'aime bien. Tu es mon amie. Mais on fait pas sa vie avec une amie. On ne vivra pas chaque jour avec elle. Plus tard, j'aurais un foyer, une femme et des enfants, si Dieu m'en accorde Je ne veux pas te mettre de côté, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu restes mon ami d'enfance. Laura, j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant de t'amener ici comme tu dois t'en douter. Maintenant que tu m'apprends cette chose, cela me conforte davantage dans mon choix. Nous devons vivre séparément, souffler chacun de notre côté. Je veux que tu restes une amie, mon amie et nous avons une relation amicale. J'ai commis une erreur. Les circonstances étaient particulières, je le reconnais. Si nous n'étions pas aussi…tu sais...jamais ça ne serait arrivé...je pense….jamais. C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. De toute façon, je pars en France avec ma copine Mary. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. "

Copine? Mary? Avais-je bien compris? Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau devant la clientèle toute entière du restaurant puis place ma main devant les yeux pour cacher mon chagrin. 

...

Stendhal a dit: "La bonne musique ne se trompe pas et va droit au fond de l'âme chercher le chagrin qui nous dévore." Il avait certainement dû écouter du Chopin. La virtuosité de ce génie n'approuvait que plus sa déclaration.

Pianotant sur le clavier, je suis quand même bien loin d'exprimer la douce mélancolie chopinienne*****. Monsieur Young, le père de Matthew, mon professeur de piano dans ses heures libres, est assis à mes côtés sur la banquette, prêt à corriger mes erreurs. Je n'ai même pas joué la moitié de la mélodie qu'une voix me fait sursauter. Je m'arrête puis me tourne en direction de la voix. Un petit garçon aux joues pleines, un ours en peluche coincé sous le bras, vient d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je note qu'il a de jolis cheveux roux. Peu commun dans notre village.

Monsieur Young fait signe au garçon d'avancer. Il me dit qu'il s'agit de son fils unique, Matthew, et que ce dernier vient d'avoir 11 ans comme moi. Tout deux aussi timides l'un que l'autre, nous nous murmurons un bonjour presque inaudible. Remarquant notre gêne, Monsieur Young, le sourire aux lèvres, nous propose de danser une petite valse, que j'apprends à l'école de danse de Londres, car, selon lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la musique et la danse pour résoudre tous les maux. Les joues rouges tomate, je tends ma main vers le fils de Monsieur Young qui lâche son nounours par terre pour la prendre. Nous nous mettons en position tandis que Monsieur Young entame "la valse n°17 en La mineur" de Chopin. Je guide le garçon aux cheveux roux. Il n'a pas du tout l'air rassuré. Nous tournons de plus en plus rapidement à travers la pièce. Bientôt je ne perçois plus l'environnement. Mon regard se focalise sur le visage de Matthew. Plus je le regarde, plus ses joues s'amaigrissent. Je plonge mes mains dans sa chevelure rousse. Alors que je caresse ses mèches, le roux devient plus foncé. Désormais, ce n'est plus moi qui mène la danse mais un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais. Derrière ces lunettes, se cachent de petits yeux verts. Je lui souffle que je le trouve beau. Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui tout en ralentissant le rythme. Je blottis mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Mais bientôt je me trouve face à face avec un torse plus large. Mon bras peine à enlacer mon partenaire qui vient étrangement de grandir. Je lève la tête. Un visage inhumainement lumineux me décoche un sourire. Il me soulève puis me fait tourner de plus en plus rapidement. Je m'accroche fortement à lui par peur de chuter. Ses cheveux blonds semblent voler dans l'air. Un rire cristallin parvient à mes oreilles. Mon cavalier s'arrête brusquement de tourner. Il me dépose à terre ce qui me permet de reprendre mes esprits.

***Nocturne, op.9 n.2**

* * *

** Vous remerciant par avance de m'avoir lue, **

**XoXo**

**Elena**


	11. Livre 2, Chapitre 5

**Informations: **J'ai l'impression que mon interlude a beaucoup plu de manière générale. D'ici 4 chapitres je vous en ferai un à nouveau alors :)! Sinon, il y a quelques jours, j'ai fini le brouillon de cette fiction. Honnêtement, la toute dernière phrase m'a arrachée des larmes tellement c'était poignant.

**Indice:** les interludes ne sont pas mis au hasard ;) tout détail est important!

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Delphlys:** C'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews et je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rêver!

**Pauline :** Je te laisse imaginer la relation que Matthew et Laura avait! Rêve ou réalité? ;)

**Zveda**: Crois-moi, Nerea/Laura n'est pas au bout de ses peines! Quant à ta question...je vous annonce, Melle Zveda que vous avez gagné! Bien sûr, ce n'est que son esprit. L'esprit de Melkor qui continue d'obscurcir les cœurs jusqu'à la fin du monde où il reviendra!

**Leggins:** Je suis ravie qu'une personne peu fan d'HP s'accroche à l'histoire!

**Eagles:** Oh ma si douce! Enfin, tu es là! Je suis contente que tous ces rebondissements te surprennent et te donne envie de continuer de lire. Quant à Matthew, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le "démonter" :)

**Alice-from-zoo:** Oulah que de reviews! Merci, merci! Voici quelques réponses à tes questions: -1/ Laura est fan d'Harry Potter et souhaiterait de tout cœur appartenir à Gryffondor ; Serpentard représente son plus grand ennemi ;) -2/Laura ne loupe pas son année à cause de sa grand-mère ahah! Non, la fac de médecine est extrêmement dure. Elle a réussi ses premières années sans soucis sauf la 3ème année qui est en plus une année décisive. Les soirées de médecines devaient sûrement être un peu trop arrosées… -3/Aaah le corset! Lindir me dit que c'est Elrond qui s'en est occupé personnellement!...Mais nooon! c'est certainement une servante! Parcontre, je me demande où sont passées ses affaires… Peut-être qu'Elrond a trouvé de nouveaux habits de nuit à se mettre… ;) Bonne lecture!

**Millaldee:** Ouaouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on puisse lire d'une traite! C'est très très gentil! Je ne te cache pas que j'ai envie d'arracher mes touches quand Nerea/Laura émet de telles propositions à l'encontre du Seigneur des Anneaux et des personnages! Mais ça fait parti de son charme, non? Je me demande également ce qu'il va en être de son avenir car, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas fameux….

**LegolasKili :** Merci beaucoup! La plume d'Elena, à votre service! ;)

* * *

_**Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses! Vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que j'ai prolongé le chapitre autant que je pouvais pour vous remercier.**_

_**Sur les statistiques, j'ai également vu que cette histoire plaisait beaucoup.**_

_**Je voulais donc vous dire (à tous!) que c'est avec un réel plaisir que je vous écris cette histoire.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**LIVRE 2**

**CHAPITRE 5 : "Les pleurs sont la lessive des sentiments" [Malcolm de Chazal]**

De l'herbe verdoyante à perte de vue, quelques rochers parsemés ci et là, un terrain accidenté, et le tout dominé par un soleil de plomb. C'est ce même paysage que j'avais sous les yeux depuis deux jours. Croyez-moi, au début, je l'ai trouvé magnifique, insolite et exotique. Mais, à force de crapahuter sur ce terrain, de glisser dans les pentes raides ou de s'écorcher contre les rochers, l'exotisme de ce paysage s'était mué en un véritable cauchemar. J'ajoutai donc une raison de plus qui me poussait à détester le Seigneur des Anneaux. En effet, comme nous passions notre temps à courir, les discussions étaient plutôt restreintes pendant les pauses, sans compter que ces messieurs préféraient me mettre à l'écart pour traiter de leurs "affaires personnelles", chose que je pouvais tout à fait concevoir. J'avais donc commencé à établir une liste des quelques motifs me poussant à préférer Harry Potter au Seigneur des Anneaux :

_Le cheval et la marche à pied, c'est cool. Le balai volant, c'est mieux. Bien moins fatiguant!

_Les armes, c'est totalement désuet. Une bonne formule magique accompagnée d'une baguette de sorcier pour réduire votre ennemi à néant, c'est mieux.

_Les capes, c'est pas mal mais lourd. Une petite robe de sorcier sans rien en dessous, c'est mieux. Un brin plus sexy!

Bref , un voyage dans l'univers de Harry Potter m'aurait sûrement évité les cloques, les courbatures et la sueur qui faisait coller mes vêtements à la peau.

C'est avec ces pensées noires et nocives que je poursuivais ma course aux côtés d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Legolas. Je maudissai sans cesse le Cavalier Noir de m'avoir assignée une telle mission.

J'étais encore en train de me plaindre à voix basse lorsqu'Aragorn, posté sur un rocher loin devant, nous ordonna de nous arrêter. Nous nous exécutâmes sur le champs, sans doute dû au ras-le-bol et à la fatigue qui nous assaillaient tous. Sans même vérifier la propreté du sol, je m'avachis sur l'herbe, essoufflée. Gimli vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il me tendit un paquet enveloppé de feuilles. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des petits carrés de galettes farinés dorés d'un côté et couleur crème de l'autre. Il m'avait déjà fait goûter cette pâtisserie. Il appelait cette nourriture du lembas. Une bouchée suffisait à se sustenter pour un long moment. Je croquais dedans un petit bout. Le nain était partageur mais je n'avais pas envie de profiter de sa bonté de manière excessive.

Bien qu'un peu sec, le lembas était légèrement sucré. Je me léchais les lèvres pour ne pas gaspiller une seule miette de ce précieux repas.

- Toujours aussi bon, complimentai-je en tendant le restant au nain. J'aime bien ces petites galettes. Je désirerais vivement en avoir la recette!

Gimli hocha la tête, prit le morceau et croqua dedans. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Legolas, assis près du nain, sourire en me fixant. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait à mon encontre. A l'accoutumée, il réservait ses rires et ses sourires aux autres personnes. Dès qu'il me regardait, sa joie disparaissait et son visage devenait de marbre. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il me voyait comme une bête. Une bête en cage. Peut-être avais-je enfin réussi à éloigner ses soupçons?

Je feignis de voir son sourire et reportai mon regard ailleurs. Aragorn, adossé contre un rocher, fumait tranquillement une pipe. Merci, le tabagisme passif! Chaque fois que l'on faisait une pause, l'homme prenait quelques bouffées. La substance qu'il fumait semblait le calmer rapidement. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée puis souffla un nouveau rond de fumée. Son regard était hagard, perdu dans ses pensées. Ayant regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux jusqu'au Conseil d'Elrond, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que ses pensées convergeaient vers une seule et unique personne, une jolie brunette prénommée Arwen.

Il posa la main tenant sa pipe sur son ventre et déclara:

- Le crépuscule est proche et nous sommes exténués. Le repos sera nécessaire pour cette nuit.

- Je vous donne raison, mon ami. Mais la nuit est longue, nous risquons de perdre leur trace, signala Legolas, inquiet.

- Le pas de nos ennemis a ralenti et les traces qu'ils laissent sont profondes, nous pourrons continuer à les pister aussi aisément, répondit Aragorn l'air assuré avant de tirer une autre bouffée. Une chose est certaine: la fatigue ne sera pas notre alliée. Nous devons nous reposer, nous avons déjà parcouru une très longue distance.

Legolas acquiesça même s'il avait l'air peu convaincu de cette décision.

- Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, annonça alors Gimli à la grande joie de tous.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien troubler votre sommeil, jeune demoiselle?, me demanda Gimli

Je regardai autour de moi. Aragorn, allongé sur sa cape, sur ma gauche, dormait d'un sommeil profond. Devant moi, se trouvait Legolas, les yeux ouverts rivés vers le ciel. Ses longues mains fines reposaient sur sa poitrine. Aucun bruit de respiration, aucun mouvement de sa poitrine. Cette position lui donnait un air de Toutankhamon. En plus joli il faut l'avouer -version elfique oblige.

Tout était si calme. Alors, qu'est ce qui pouvait m'empêcher à ce point de ne plus dormir?

- Mon coeur est troublé, répondis-je simplement.

Gimli sembla méditer quelques instants, ses petits yeux fixés sur moi.

- M'accordez-vous le droit de vous poser quelques questions, gente dame?

Celle-là, je m'y attendais. Aragorn et Legolas étant en profond sommeil, je pouvais me permettre de lâcher du lest. Ce nain m'inspirait confiance et semblait comprendre ma peine. Et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, si je ne répondais pas à certaines questions d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma mission allait tomber à l'eau et mon retour serait impossible.

- Oui, bien sûr, chuchotai-je.

- En presque 139 ans d'existence***,** surtout par ces temps de crise, j'ai observé des faits très étranges. Mais jamais je n'avais rencontré une femme dans une forêt dans une tenue d'elfe.

Je restai clouée sur place. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mâchait ses mots!

- Je ...je fuyais, répondis-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Ma respiration devint irrégulière. La fatigue était en train de me faire perdre mon self-control. Saisie par l'angoisse, je me mis à trembler.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser par ma curiosité. J'ai sans doute manqué de tact, s'excusa Gimli.

- Non, je comprends. Je parle si peu de ma personne. Votre réaction est normale, maître nain. C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondis-je, tête baissée, tout en repliant mes genoux en dessous de mon menton et en cachant mes mains sous mes cuisses.

Je ne devais pas être si surprise. J'aurais dû me préparer à ce moment-là. Comme nous n'étions que deux à être éveillés, je ne pouvais pas faire diversion. Il fallait que je ruse du mieux que je pouvais tout en laissant filtrer quelques informations sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons.

Je levai la tête et fis un petit sourire en coin en direction du nain.

- Je ne vous cache pas que nous nous sommes beaucoup interrogés à votre sujet. Vous nous avez dit avoir été recueillie par les elfes d'Imladris. Ceux-ci vous ont soignée de sérieuses blessures. Et vous veniez du Rohan, que fuyiez-vous pour aller aussi loin de vos contrées? Où est votre famille?

La dernière question m'arracha soudainement un sanglot. Je m'empressai aussitôt d'enfouir mon visage dans ma cape pour en étouffer le bruit. Le mot famille était le dernier mot que je souhaitais entendre. Je venais de réaliser que, depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, j'étais en train d'oublier petit à petit ma vie d'avant. Le rire de Matthew, le visage de Mamy Beth. Pas une seule de mes pensées intimes n'était allée vers eux. Je m'étais confortée dans un narcissisme effarant et écœurant au plus haut point.

Famille. A l'instant où Gimli avait posé cette question, je me rendis compte également d'un fait : je n'avais plus de famille. Je n'avais aucune attache. Le seul lien qui me rattachait à mon monde était mon prénom : Laura.

Je relevais la tête vers le nain qui était vraisemblablement assez gêné par la tournure des événements. Ma respiration était encore un peu saccadée mais la crise était passée. Les larmes continuèrent de se frayer un chemin sur mes joues.

- Je n'ai plus de parents, je pensais que vous l'auriez compris, lançai-je d'un ton sec.

Il eût un mouvement de recul, un peu déstabilisé. Je pleurais sauf que, pour une fois, je ne jouais pas la comédie. Je vidais enfin toute l'angoisse, toute la haine, toute la tristesse et surtout la fatigue que je gardais depuis longtemps. A présent, je me sentais étrangement soulagée.

- Rien ne sert de ressasser le passé, jeune fille, me conseilla le nain. Mais j'ai connaissance du sentiment qui vous afflige. Avant votre arrivée, nous avons découvert que deux de mes oncles, Óin et Balin, avaient trouvé la mort. Nous étions très proches.

- Je ne compte pas non plus les nombreuses pertes que nous, les nains, avons subies à Erebor, poursuit le nain en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Legolas. La branche des nains à laquelle j'appartiens est désormais atrophiée. La plupart des femmes de notre race furent tuées à Erebor, endroit qui comptait le plus de naines et où beaucoup d'entre nous pouvait trouver femme, autant vous signifier que notre existence est sur une pente raide. Qu'Aulë nous vienne en aide!

J'écoutais attentivement Gimli. Presque attendrie, je le remerciai pour son soutien. Bon sang de bon soir, ce nain m'avait émue par ses paroles. Je devais me ressaisir. La compassion ne devait être pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Je m'excuse pour mes pleurs. Ça ne m'arrivera plus, tranchai-je Vous avez déjà assez de soucis sans que je n'en rajoute.

- Vous êtes humaine. Tout le monde a son lot de chagrin tôt ou tard. Mais ne désespérez pas, jeune demoiselle! Le désespoir ne conduit qu'à des actes vains et à la haine, me rassura Gimli.

J'eus presque l'impression que cette dernière déclaration me concernait de près, de très près. Je le regardai interloquée. Comment une personne, couchée sur papier, pouvait avoir des réflexions aussi philosophiques? Lui, qui paraissait si enjoué, avait un passé aussi sombre devant lequel je faisais pâle figure. Tout à coup, je me sentis saisie d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers ce seigneur nain. Sensation qui avait commencé à naître lorsque j'avais infiltré la communauté. Je fus vite coupée dans mes pensées. Aragorn, qui, semble-t-il, avait écouté attentivement mes paroles alors que je le croyais endormi, venait d'ouvrir les yeux tout en déclarant :

- Nous continuerons notre route comme prévu. Actuellement, aucun village ne se trouve à notre portée. Je ne connais que trop bien ses contrées. Pour l'instant, nous devons chercher nos amis et le temps presse : leur vie dépend de notre course. Vous me voyez navré de vous engager dans des histoires dans lesquelles vous n'êtes pas impliquée.

- Mais je ne peux pas non plus vous abandonner dans une région peu habitée grouillant d'ennemis. Vous tomberiez rapidement entre leurs mains et seuls les Valars savent ce qu'ils sont capables de vous faire, continua-t-il. Mais je ne vous oblige pas non plus à nous suivre. Vous êtes libre de nous quitter. Mais vous pouvez également rester parmi nous, il y a de fortes chances que nous passions bientôt à côté d'un village dans lequel vous pourrez refaire votre vie.

Je restai muette. Son ton était un tantinet dur mais je comprenais son intention. Il se leva puis s'approcha, me dominant alors de toute sa hauteur.

- A présent, reposez-vous, me suggéra-t-il. Je vais prendre le prochain tour de garde.

Gimli se leva et alla s'allonger près du rocher à l'endroit où Aragorn se délassait. Enroulée dans ma cape, je m'étendis aussi. Une voix s'éleva doucement dans la tranquillité de la nuit. Très vite, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les chants d'Aragorn.

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans la matinée_

Je me souviens d'avoir gagné contre une de mes camarades en 5ème durant un cours d'athlétisme. Nous n'étions que deux à courir. Elle s'était malencontreusement tordue la cheville. J'avais donc gagné par forfait. Sur 40 élèves, j'étais donc 39ème. Si j'avais gardé mon ancien corps, j'aurais donc été fortement désavantagée aux vues de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Je bénissai le jour où l'étrange cavalier noir m'en avait donné un nouveau. Nous courions depuis plusieurs jours en mangeant comme des moineaux et en ne dormant que quelques heures. Quel humain pourrait survivre à cela ?

Mais j'étais dorénavant bien plus résistante que je ne le pensais. J'avais même devancé Gimli et je talonnais de près l'elfe. Aragorn, quant à lui, nous dépassait tous, une force sans égale lui donnant le pas léger et rapide. Pas étonnant qu'on le surnomme Grand-Pas !

Quelques heures auparavant, l'elfe avait observé la progression plus rapide des orques. Autant vous avouer que je commençais à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir regarder la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux et de ne pas non plus me souvenir des bouquins. Ne connaissant pas la suite, je me sentais un peu larguée. Si j'avais transplané dans le monde d'Harry Potter, la tâche m'aurait été tellement facilitée! Mais, que ce soit Dumbledore ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas désiré mes services. Ah Dumbledore et sa longue barbe grisonnante! J'aimais beaucoup me remémorer les scènes où ce personnage apparaissait. Et Dieu seul sait que j'avais le temps durant ce périple. A ce jour, j'étais plongée dans les dernières scènes de Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu. Totalement épique! Rien de mieux pour vous faire courir plus vite qu'imaginer Vous-savez-qui tendre sa baguette pour prononcer un des Sorts Impardonnables: Avada Kedavra.

Soudain, Aragorn nous fît signe de nous cacher derrière un rocher. Le bruit de sabots faisait vibrer le sol. Bientôt des cavaliers nous passèrent sous le nez. Aragorn se leva puis les héla. Nous sortîmes de notre cachette tandis que les hommes firent demi-tour. Je me positionnai derrière Legolas. A ce qu'il paraît, les elfes ne ratent jamais leur cible. Si jamais les cavaliers étaient pris d'une soudaine envie de m'attaquer, ma protection était assurée. Enfin je l'espérais.

Les hommes nous entourèrent de leurs chevaux, lances pointées, pour nous effrayer. Cependant, personne ne bougea d'un poil. Un homme, coiffé d'un affreux heaume sur lequel pendait une queue de cheval blanche, prit la parole :

-Que font un homme, un elfe, et un nain dans le Riddermark ?

Puis son regard se posa sur moi. Un de ses sourcils se souleva.

- Fait plus étrange. Et une femme ?, se railla l'homme.

Je me fis toute petite. Je m'attendais à de vieilles blagues salaces. Gimli, prenant ma défense, lui répondit de manière peu commode, l'homme démonta aussitôt. Vu son air pincé, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. S'ensuivirent d'autres altercations de nature diverse entre Legolas et l'homme qui furent calmées par Aragorn. Il nous présenta au chevalier: Eomer.

L'homme, l'air plus serein, enleva son heaume dévoilant une belle chevelure blonde. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles que je ne compris pas. Tout ce que je retins fût un roi empoisonné, l'histoire d'un magicien, et pour finir un bûcher. Comme c'était rassurant! Les cavaliers nous offrirent deux chevaux pour rejoindre le lieu du bûcher en question. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Et puis mince ! J'avais faim, soif et j'étais coincée dans un satané bouquin, le Seigneur des anneaux quoi ! Dans ces conditions, je ne pouvais pas correctement réfléchir.

Aragorn me fît signe de monter avec lui sur le cheval. J'eus à peine le temps de lui répondre que je n'avais jamais monté un cheval qu'il m'avait déjà soulevé et mise sur la selle avant de s'y positionner lui-même. Il plaça ses pieds dans ses étriers puis, d'une tension exercée sur les longues lanières en cuir, lança son cheval, Hasufel(***1),** au trot. Derrière lui, n'ayant ni étrier, ni lanières, je m'accrochai du mieux que je pouvais aux vêtements d'Aragorn. Un tantinet pudique, je n'osais pas toucher le corps -sans nul doute magnifique- de ce Grand-Pas.

Je risquai un coup d'oeil au devant tandis qu'Aragorn accéléra le rythme du cheval du trot au galop. Comme c'était agréable de ne plus faire usage de mes jambes! Étant en hauteur à cheval, je pouvais plus me délecter de ces merveilleux paysages sans pour autant subir les contraintes de la marche à pied.

Au galop !

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Aragorn avait réussi à trouver la piste des hobbits, Merry et Pippin. Celle-ci menait dans la forêt. Celle de Fangorn apparemment. Oui, encore une forêt. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque. Entourée d'arbres, je me sentais oppressée, épuisée de mon énergie par la végétation même. Gimli était aussi à l'aise que moi, la hache levée. Aragorn progressait du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'air neutre. Seul l'elfe était tout sourire. Son sourire radieux m'énervait. J'avais envie de lui planter une brindille entre les deux yeux. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit : je me suis toujours méfiée des gens au joli minois!

Je m'empêtrai les pieds dans une vieille branche à moitié pourrie. J'émis des jurons dans la langue que Mamy Beth m'avait apprise(***2)** dès mon plus jeune âge_ ( Vieille forêt à moitié pourrie!)._

Le blondinet se tourna vers moi :

« Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille … pleine de souvenirs»

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés. Il avait compris ce que j'avais dit ? Son regard se détourna vers Gimli.

« Et de colère ! Les arbres se parlent entre eux », enchaîna-t-il.

Je soupirai. Danger éloigné. L'elfe ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que je baragouine. Et s'il me demande dans quelle langue je me suis exprimée, je n'aurais qu'à lui balancer que c'est un vieux patois de chez moi. En espérant que les patois existent en terre du milieu...

Nous entendîmes les arbres bouger. Aragorn ordonna à Gimli de baisser sa hache. Déjà, Legolas avait avancé au devant pour sonder le chemin. Il émit quelques mots en elfe. Aragorn le rejoignit puis ils échangèrent quelques phrases elfiques entre eux. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Gimli me regarda en souriant. Les deux complices se parlaient toujours en langage elfique quand la situation empirait. Comme si Gimli et moi avions pratiqué l'elfe LV2 !.

« Le magicien blanc approche. », lâcha enfin Legolas.

Merci pour le renseignement, monsieur l'elfe ! Je regardai autour de moi. Tous, y compris Gimli, étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à se défendre. Étant donné que oreilles-pointues m'avait désarmée, je pris un semblant de bâton de bois : une branche de hêtre. Elle avait l'air ridicule à côté de la lourde hache de Gimli, de la longue flèche de Legolas ou encore de l'épée acérée d'Aragorn.

Soudain, une lumière blanche m'aveugla. Une voix grave nous adressa la parole. La luminosité diminua. Les trois compères semblèrent le reconnaître : Gandalf. N'était-il pas plus grisonnant dans le volet 1 ? Il avait peut-être changé de vêtements et pris un bon bain. Après tout, ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Je l'avais toujours trouvé un peu crasseux. Je vis l'elfe devant moi s'agenouiller. Je fis de même.

Gandalf nous raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé un sacré bout du film en m'endormant chez Matthew! Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda qui j'étais. Mais j'étais trop interloquée par sa magnificence pour répondre. Aragorn le fît à ma place. Une fois mon récit fini, le magicien fît la moue. Je croisais les doigts. Il fallait qu'il m'accepte sinon j'étais fichue. Je voulais réussir ma mission et rentrer chez moi.

« Une nouvelle étape de votre voyage commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Rejoignons Edoras au plus vite. Elle peut se joindre à nous. Là-bas, quelqu'un pourra sans doute l'aider. », déclara le magicien.

A peine ses mots prononcés, nous étions déjà sortis de la forêt. Gandalf s'avança dans la plaine puis siffla. Un cheval, blanc comme la neige, nommé Gripoil selon les dires du magicien, arriva. Nos chevaux, dons du cavalier Eomer, nous avaient également rejoints. Je m'apprêtais à monter derrière Aragorn, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai.

- Vous et moi, nous devrons parler, me souffla le magicien.

* * *

*****Vérifié.

***1 **La langue que Elizabeth a apprise à sa petite-fille est l'hindi qui était par ailleurs sa langue maternelle. Mamy Beth a estimé important de transmettre cet héritage linguistique. Laura aime beaucoup l'utiliser lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

***2** Dans le film, Hasufel est donné à Legolas et Gimli et Arod, à Aragorn. Cependant, dans le livre, c'est l'inverse.

* * *

**Nota bene: **

- J'ai voulu faire craquer un peu l'OC dans ce chapitre non pour en faire une Mimi Geignarde mais pour être plus réaliste. J'imagine que peu dormir et courir quasiment toute une journée doit (dans la réalité) mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve.

- A la base, j'ai écrit une partie dans laquelle Nerëa demander à Aragorn pourquoi il ne l'a pas laissée avec les Rohirrims. Il lui répondait que ceux-ci étaient exilés et ne seraient reçus dans aucun village, que dorénavant ils étaient condamnés à errer sans foyer fixe. Mais j'ai abandonné cette partie la jugeant trop lourde.

* * *

**Si vous avez des questions sur Nerea (ou d'autres OC), n'hésitez pas! (le numéro de son compte en banque, dans quelle université elle étudie, quelles sont ses origines, que sais-je!) Je vous répondrai avec un grand plaisir.**

**Une review rassure toujours l'auteur et l'encourage! Pour en laisser une, cliquez dans le cadre ci-dessous :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue,**

**XoXo**

**Elena**


	12. Livre 2, Chapitre 6

Me revoilà! J'ai apporté des modifications au Livre I qui me plait plus désormais et j'y ai introduit des détails assez importants pour la suite. J'ai décidé de publier la suite car vous êtes pressé(e)s d'avoir la suite ^^. Du coup, comme je ne suis pas sadique, j'ai voulu écourter cette période de corrections!

Je remercie **Belthyiel**, **Tchiific**, **Delphlys**, **Zveda** et** Pauline** pour les reviews! Et vraiment un grand merci à **Zveda** et **Millaldee** qui m'ont soutenue durant mon spleen! J'aurais voulu répondre plus amplement aux reviews mais je bouge pas mal ce weekend...

Sinon, je passe un grand bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants sur la fiction:  
**Chibi002,** **TsuchiiChan**, **Chasseresse de l'Est**, **YumeNoGensu** et **Narcisse203!** Bienvenue à vous! N'hésitez pas à me parler en MP si vous voulez quelques renseignements ou laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture espérant que l'histoire vous plaise jusqu'au dernier mot!

**Changement de publication:** Je vais devoir publier cette histoire toutes les 2 semaines en alternant avec mon autre fiction "Mémoires d'outre-tombe de Gollum". Ce changement a pris effet la semaine dernière comme j'ai publié pour Gollum!

**Note:** Je viens de finir le prochain interlude...préparez vos mouchoirs! Requiem for a dream et Titanic peuvent aller se rhabiller!

Je remercie ma bêta, **Eagles**, car j'ai énormément galéré pour écrire ce chapitre. Elle en est témoin! Merci de ton soutien, ma douce! Здравствуйте, это будет (j'espère que le site prendra en compte les caractères sinon tant pis! Ce chapitre, je te le dédie car je sais ô combien tu aimes les chevaux *sarcastique*

Sacrebleu! Je vous écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs! Ça va finir en mode Proust tout ça!

Cela dit, bonne lecture ;)

Bisous, bisous!

PS: la situation avec le cheval, c'est du vécu...

* * *

**Livre 2**

**Chapitre 6 : "Parfois, les gens ne veulent pas entendre la vérité, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs illusions se détruisent." [Friedrich Nietzsche]**

Les paroles du magicien m'avait glacée le sang. Je ne savais pas comment les prendre. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était ni dur, ni doux mais entièrement dénué d'émotions. Il me fut impossible de connaitre la raison qui l'avait poussé à souffler cette phrase. Avait-il eu vent de ma décision? Connaissait-il mon passé? Ou bien souhaitait-il seulement plus me connaitre? Je me fatiguais les méninges à ressasser toutes ces questions qui n'auraient jamais de réponses si je n'en venais pas directement à la confrontation. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à cette discussion avec ce magicien ayant ouï-dire de ses pouvoirs d'Istari. Cette solution était trop risquée. Je soupirai face à ce dilemme. Le cavalier noir n'était jamais présent lorsqu'il fallait. Un petit coup de pouce maléfique et discret comme il se faut m'aurait bien avantagé dans cette situation.

Tant angoissée et perturbée par la situation, je ne décrochais pas un seul mot durant toute notre chevauchée jusqu'à Edoras. La tension était palpable depuis l'arrivée de Gandalf. Il faut dire que communiquer à cheval était assez complexe. Seuls Legolas et Gimli semblaient se parler de temps à autre. Parfois, je les voyais même rire*****. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait faire glousser un elfe et un nain sur un cheval lancé au galop...

Au loin, je vis petit à petit plus visiblement un château perché sur une colline. Aragorn me dit que nous arrivions à destination. Typique de l'âge médiéval, Edoras était une ville entourée de fortifications de pierres, un château en hauteur placé au centre sur une butte dominant ainsi toute la contrée de par sa hauteur avec une kyrielle de petites maisonnettes en bois qui pullulaient autour. Je n'étais pas une fanatique des constructions moyen-âgeuses; mais je devais bien avouer que cet endroit était plutôt mignon. Il me faisait penser à mon monde dans un sens.

A l'entrée de la ville, nous démontâmes puis laissâmes nos chevaux à des écuyers pour qu'ils les mènent dans les écuries. Quand je fus descendue d'Hasufel, je constatai à quel point mes cuisses étaient en compote. Je marchais un peu comme un cow boy aux côtés de Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn qui, eux, n'avaient pas l'air touché par ce mal. On remarquait bien que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller à cheval. Je reçus plusieurs sourires mesquins de Gimli. J'aurais pu le prendre mal mais je savais très bien que ses moqueries n'étaient pas à mauvais escient. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais l'air un peu gourde avec les jambes arquées.

Gandalf prit la tête du groupe. Legolas s'empressa de se proposer comme soutien en tendant son coude. Aragorn se plaça de l'autre côté du magicien. Une fois de plus, je me trouvais en arrière avec Gimli. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire hormis suivre le petit groupe.

Tout s'enchaîna lorsque nous arrivâmes tous les cinq à l'entrée du palais. Des gardes nous demandèrent nos armes. Ils ne nous laissèrent que le bâton de Gandalf. Sur ce, nous entrâmes dans le château. L'accueil ne fût pas très chaleureux. L'atmosphère s'envenima d'autant plus quand un petit homme à la peau à moitié verte et aux cheveux dégoulinants s'épouvanta devant le bâton de Gandalf. Nous fûmes alors attaqués de toute part. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas éloignèrent les ennemis du magicien au corps à corps. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas me battre. Je restais donc en arrière les bras ballants. Un homme me surprit par derrière et passa son bras sous mon cou. Il serrait si fort que je crûs que c'était fini. Heureusement, Gimli s'en aperçut à temps. Il courut vers moi. L'homme se prit un coup dans les côtes qui le coucha immédiatement. Ce nain me stupéfiait!

Legolas, sur ma droite, m'attrapa par le bras puis me plaça derrière lui.  
« Faites un peu attention », se fâcha-t-il.  
Je viens de rêver ou le joli minois aux yeux bleu glacial en amandes vient de me dire de faire attention ? J'ai même cru apercevoir une once de colère dans son regard.  
Quelle bonne blague!

Par peur de me faire à nouveau étrangler, j'avançai dorénavant dans le sillage du duo nain-elfe pour être protégée. Soudain, une lumière forte nous éblouit tous. Bon Dieu, devant, Gandalf avait encore retiré son manteau. Décidément, il faudra qu'il me donne la marque de sa lessive. C'est si blanc! Il braqua son bâton en direction d'un homme assis sur un trône. J'en déduis que ce dernier devait être le roi. Il paraissait si malade. Sa tête se tordait bizarrement comme dans un vieux remake de l'exorciste. Il semblait craindre le bâton de Gandalf. C'est fou comme un simple bâton pouvait inspirer une telle peur. Cela me faisait penser aux baguettes de sorcier de Harry Potter...Tout à coup, l'homme se jeta en direction de Gandalf. Mais son corps fût projeté à nouveau sur le trône. Une femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, accourut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il se redressait, son corps rajeunit. Ses cheveux blondirent, son visage se dérida. Plus efficace que le botox, les coups de bâton de Gandalf !

Le roi se ressaisit peu à peu mais il semblait très affaibli. A présent, la salle avait été vidée des hommes qui nous avaient attaqués et de la plupart des serviteurs de roi afin qu'il puisse aisément reprendre ses esprits. J'attendais en retrait ne sachant où me placer. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise et la présence de Gandalf n'apaisait pas ma tension. Je vis le roi se lever du trône puis parler au magicien et à Aragorn. Puis, brusquement, je l'entendis demander à voix haute à la femme aux longs cheveux dorés où était son propre fils. Elle baissa la tête. C'était très mauvais signe. Son âme devait avoir quitter cette terre.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

A la demande d'Aragorn, j'avais été obligée d'assister à l'enterrement du fils du roi. La vie avait quitté Théodred depuis quelques heures et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était de leurs croyances d'enterrer les corps rapidement afin que l'âme du défunt rejoigne au plus vite les cavernes de Mandos.

Le temps était maussade sans parler du brouillard qui nous embrumait depuis le matin même. Nous escortâmes son corps jusque devant les portes du château.  
J'étais en retrait derrière Gimli et Legolas. Depuis l'exorcisme de Théoden, j'avais tendance à me faire toute petite pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de Gandalf qui n'était que plus proche. Je me demandais toujours ce que le magicien avait en tête car, maintes fois, il aurait pu venir me parler. Mais, de toute évidence, il avait des tâches beaucoup plus importantes. Tant mieux!

La procession s'arrêta devant un monument dans lequel devait être placé le cercueil. Je me mis à grelotter. Je comprenais pourquoi le peuple d'Edoras portait des manteaux assez épais. Nous étions tous en cercle autour du corps de Théodred. Je risquais un regard vers le corps. Couché sur un tissu sombre, les cheveux d'un blond très beaux bien qu'ayant perdu de leur splendeur, tenant dans ses mains jointes une épée, la tête du mort, dirigée vers le caveau, reposant sur un coussin couleur émeraude orné de dorures, était très pâle de fait mais l'homme semblait apaisé. Mon regard glissa vers son abdomen. Les serviteurs avaient pris la précaution de poser un tissu sur son ventre cachant ainsi la blessure par laquelle il avait failli.

"J'aurais pu sans doute faire quelque chose", songeais-je en me rappelant mes anciens cours de médecine.

Lorsque son corps fût placé dans le caveau, la femme aux cheveux blonds, comme une rivière d'or***1,** prit l'initiative de chanter à sa mémoire. Son acte fût très apprécié par l'assemblée. Je la regardais plus encore. Elle était très belle. Son visage était fin, ses pommettes hautes et rosies par le froid. Je me demandais pourquoi Grand-Pas ne l'avait pas choisie. Après tout, cette femme était charmante aussi et semblait prendre plus d'initiatives que sa dulcinée, Arwen Undomiel. Ah ces hommes!

Une fois la sépulture achevée, je me mis en retrait du groupe. Je prenais beaucoup sur moi car cet enterrement me rappelait celui de Mamy Beth.  
- Dame Nerea, puis-je? , me dit une voix douce.  
Dame Nerea? Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais... Je me retournai puis vit une femme. Les cheveux bouffants, le nez un peu retroussé, un menton carré et la bouche en arc, des rides très creusées aux coins, je lui donnais la quarantaine.  
- Oui, oui. Bien sûr, soufflai-je.  
- Je m'appelle Mélite. Je sers personnellement Dame Eowyn, nièce du roi Théoden. Elle désirerait vous parler.

Puis elle fit un pas de côté pour laisser place à la femme aux cheveux d'or. C'était donc elle, la fameuse Eowyn. Nièce du roi, rien que ça!  
Cette dernière me sourit puis me fit signe de la suivre.  
- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Aussi, est-ce pour cette raison que je souhaitais avoir une conversation avec vous, me confia-t-elle.  
Sa voix était assez rude, contrastant avec sa beauté physique, mais on y sentait la sincérité. J'acquiesçai ne sachant que dire à cette femme. La voyant de plus près, je remarquai qu'elle était plus jeune que la plupart des personnes que j'avais rencontrées jusque là : à vue d'œil, Eowyn et moi avions presque le même âge***2.**  
- Vous êtes seule désormais, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui.  
- Si je puis me permettre, avez-vous perdu votre famille?  
- Oui, en effet.  
J'aurais voulu mes réponses moins concises pour paraître plus respectueuse mais cette personne m'était totalement étrangère. Je n'étais pas du genre à ouvrir mon cœur à des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.  
- Venez-vous du sud du Rohan?  
C'était une question piège, je le sentais! Me souvenant rapidement des quelques explications de Gimli quant à la géographie de la Terre du milieu, je me souvenais qu'Imladris était au Nord. Dire que je venais du Sud du Rohan pouvait compromettre ma crédibilité.  
- Non, du Nord-Est.  
Je vis Dame Eowyn sourire en coin. Bonne réponse! Je ricanai intérieurement.  
- Veuillez me pardonner toutes ces questions. Tant d'espions traversent nos terres en ces temps néfastes qu'il est de mon devoir de me renseigner sur vous.  
- Oui, je comprends.  
Elle émit un petit rire léger.  
- Si vous étiez une espionne, nous l'aurions su depuis longtemps! Le seigneur Aragorn ne vous aurait jamais laissé chevaucher à ses côtés. Et puis, vous êtes arrivés  
accompagné d'un Istari.  
Je souris.  
- Sans compter que nous vous aurions exécuté dans l'immédiat pour haute trahison, ajouta-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que Grima y ait échappé.

Je déglutis. Je venais à l'instant de frôler la crise cardiaque. Je n'avais encore jamais observé les choses sous cet angle... Je me ressaisis et lui décochai un sourire :  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Vous paraissez bien pâle. Vous allez bien?  
- Oui, oui. C'est cet enterrement. Il me rappelle des souvenirs troubles, mentis-je à moitié.  
- Je ne sais pas qui est concerné par ses souvenirs mais je vous présente mes condoléances.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne, autre que Matthew, me présentait ses condoléances.  
- Mon oncle pourrait vous offrir un hébergement quelques temps. Vous n'auriez plus à errer dans ces contrées malfamées. Suite au règne de Grima, nous avons perdu  
beaucoup de personnel au château. Je ne doute pas que vous pourriez nous être d'une grande utilité au château.

Je faillis mourir de rire. J'étais loin d'être l'une de ces fangirls de fanfics transportées en ces terres et devenant princesse ou reine de je ne sais quel royaume, j'allais devenir la servante personnelle de Sa Majesté du Rohan, dévouée au ménage et cirage des bottes de ces messieurs! Il y avait de quoi ruminer. Mais je devais jouer le jeu. J'allais tôt ou tard trouver une solution. Mais quelles qualifications mettre en avant? Mon niveau 80 à World of Warcraft***3**? Ma connaissance inégalable de Harry Potter? Mon campage expert du canapé? Je réfléchissais cherchant dans ma vie antérieure une quelconque qualification pouvant être nécessaire et plausible.

Brusquement, une idée me vint à l'esprit.  
- On m'a enseigné les soins. J'ai une formation de guérisseuse.  
Surprise, Eowyn me fixa de ses grands yeux gris.  
- Votre venue s'est manifestée sous une bonne étoile. Nous manquons justement de personnes ayant les capacités de guérir. Par les temps qui courent, cette spécialité est indispensable. J'irai enquérir mon père et viendrai vous informer de votre future situation.  
- Je vous en remercie Dame Eowyn. C'est avec plaisir que je vous servirai, votre Seigneur et vous. Je ne puis demander plus qu'un logement et une situation.

Je ralentis tout un coup le rythme. Devant moi, Gandalf conversait avec Théoden. Il fallait au plus vite que je l'évite. Je pris donc congé de Dame Eowyn pour entrer dans les écuries. Les effluves de paille et de crottin me titillèrent les narines. Quelle odeur épouvantable! Les gigantesques étalons à la robe sombre des soldats Rohirrims huèrent en me voyant ce qui n'atténua pas ma crainte des animaux. Car, oui, même si je vivais à la campagne, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise envers l'espèce animalière, en particulier les chevaux et les chiens, et ma longue chevauchée avec Aragorn ne m'avait pas du tout réconcilié avec les canassons. Une seule bête plus petite que ses semblables, au crin semblable aux vapeurs d'argent, respirait la sérénité. De l'entrée, je ne voyais ni son encolure ni sa tête. Je m'avançais, piquée par la curiosité.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir Legolas! Sa main tenait la bride que portait auparavant Arod ; de l'autre, il caressait son museau. Le cheval émit un bruit comme satisfait et apaisé. Je continuai de le fixer. J'avais rarement vu une personne développer un lien aussi fort avec un animal. Le cheval et l'elfe semblaient communiquer en quelque sorte.  
- Arod n'a pas besoin de brides ; mon peuple ne saurait tolérer une telle coutume, lâcha soudain l'elfe en posant son regard sur moi.  
- Je ... je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez vu, murmurai-je, hébétée.  
- Vous avez le pas assez lourd, confia-t-il le sourire en coin tout en continuant de caresser le museau d'Arod.  
- Oh! Et vous, la langue bien pendue. Je vois que votre peuple ne manque pas de galanteries non plus, grinçai-je.  
- Loin de moi était l'idée de vous offenser, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce comme pour me calmer.

Puis il se baissa pour se saisir d'un peu de paille, posée en ballots dans un coin. Sa main s'approcha de la gueule du cheval. Arod se baissa puis commença à se nourrir dans la main de l'elfe. Je restai figée. Ma crainte des chevaux refit surface de plus belle.  
- N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il croque votre main avec ses dents?, demandai-je, peu assurée.

Legolas se mit à rire comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus idiote au monde. Je fis la moue. J'aurais bien voulu l'y voir, lui, dans mon monde! Monde dans lequel  
les animaux avaient tendance à être parqués et où on nous apprenait plus à nous en méfier comme de la peste.  
- Approchez, vous pourriez le nourrir vous-même, me proposa-t-il en tendant une main pleine de pailles.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
Qu'est-ce que j'avais horreur des chevaux, bon sang! Ils m'impressionnaient par leur fougue et je craignais de terminer rouée par leurs sabots. Mais, dans cette situation, étrangement confiante, je m'approchai de l'elfe puis pris un peu de paille dans sa main. Il me positionna face à Arod tandis que lui se mit à ses côtés pour lui caresser l'encolure.  
- Maintenez les doigts bien joints lorsque vous le nourrissez, me conseilla-t-il.  
-Pour quelles raisons, maître elfe?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cheval eût un mouvement brusque. Je poussai un cri puis reculai d'un pas mais ma botte se prit dans un défaut du sol qui me fit tomber en arrière.  
Legolas, une main devant la bouche, rit de bon coeur. La situation était si ridicule que je me mis également à glousser tout en essayant de cacher mon visage rouge de honte dans mes vêtements.  
- Une femme du Rohan effrayée par un cheval, jamais je n'ai vu telle étrangeté!, rit-il tout en me tendant sa main pour me relever.  
Je repoussai doucement celle-ci puis me relevai seule. Je venais de me taper la honte, Oreilles-pointues était bien gentil mais je n'allais pas non plus me rabaisser à accepter son aide!  
- Comme si vous n'aviez jamais approché un cheval..., ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens mais cette fois-ci, j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de me sonder. Par cet acte d'apparence bénigne, je venais de commettre une grosse bourde quant à ma mission. Il fallait que je sois plus sur me gardes. Gênée et ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, j'inventai une excuse pour fuir cet endroit et prendre congé de l'elfe. Je les saluai, lui et Arod, avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner.

En sortant de l'écurie, j'avais quand même le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas ri depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était avec Matthew...

* * *

_Plus tard, dans la nuit_

Mon avenir n'étant pas encore discuté et se révélant aussi irraisonnable de dormir avec la gente masculine, Dame Eowyn m'avait dégoté un appartement. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un boulet qu'on ne savait pas où placer pour le coup. Dame Eowyn m'avait donc amenée dans ma nouvelle chambre après le dîner. Au début, je refusai, peu confiante en cet acte de gentillesse de la femme. Mais cette dernière me fit bien comprendre que je n'étais pas en position de force pour négocier et que je risquai de ne pas avoir de logis avant longtemps. Vaincue, je cédai.

Ces appartements me plaisaient. Dame Eowyn m'avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus douillets parmi les appartements du personnel proche du roi. Les cuisines se situaient en-dessous. La chaleur remontait attiédissant ainsi le sol et la pièce. Comme c'était agréable d'y marcher pieds nus! Dans la pièce principale, un petit lit trônait au centre; des petites tables de chevet en chêne l'entouraient de chaque côté. La décoration était spartiate : aucun tableau, aucune toile ; seuls une coiffeuse, une commode et un miroir dans un coin.

Je me plantai devant celui-ci. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir gardé mes yeux d'autrefois car la fille, reflétée dans la glace, m'était totalement étrangère. J'avais dû mal à me figurer que c'était cette apparence que les autres personnes voyaient. Je souris. Apparemment, j'avais gardé mes mimiques. Seulement, un détail me troubla:  
mes doigts caressèrent les commissures de ma bouche. Quelques rides commençaient à s'y creuser. Choquée, je grimaçai. Je n'avais que 21 ans! Comment pouvais-je être ridée à cet âge? Je continuais mon inspection : d'autres rides apparaissaient au coin des yeux et entre les sourcils. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je passai mes doigts dans ma chevelure. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Aucune mèche grise à l'horizon.

L'inspection faciale terminée et mes vêtements changés, j'allais m'étaler en étoile de mer dans le lit, les jambes et les bras écartés. Mon dernier contact avec un lit remontait à mon passage à Rivendell. Si ce lit n'était pas aussi confortable, je m'enfouis quand même au plus vite dedans. Je remontai le lourd linge de lit jusqu'au menton puis me mit sur le côté face aux hautes fenêtres. Je ne distinguais rien à cause des ténèbres. On n'entendait que le mugissement effrayant du vent. Je me lovai dans les couvertures puis m'endormis.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans la matinée_

J'étais en train de me débarbouiller le visage quand on cogna à la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?", dis-je à voix haute pour me faire entendre.

Une jeune servante entra.  
-Le..l'homme-elfe désire vous voir en urgence. Il vous attend dehors.

Les joues de la jeune servante étaient très rouges. Il n'y avait qu'un seul "homme" capable de déclencher l'émoi de la gente féminine. Je ris intérieurement. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que dans mon monde qu'elles tombaient comme des mouches devant cet elfe. Cependant, contrairement à mon monde, où le physique de l'acteur n'était pas ma tasse de thé****,** le vrai Legolas - si je puis m'exprimer ainsi- avait vraiment une beauté peu commune.  
-Je dois d'abord m'habiller. Introduisez-le après.  
J'enfilai mes vêtements à la hâte. Ceux-ci avaient été lavés par la servante sur l'ordre de Dame Eowyn. J'étais toujours perplexe quant à la sincérité de cette dernière. Elle était si gentille et si prévenante aux bords de l'exagération.

J'étais en train de chercher une broche pour soutenir ma lourde chevelure lorsque pénétrait Legolas. Voyant que mes vêtements avaient été mis à la va-vite, il baissa la tête.  
-Dame Nerea, dit-il, daignez me pardonner de vous avoir dérangé.  
-Non, ne vous excusez pas, maître elfe.  
Mais où était cette broche ! Je m'acharnais à fouiller tous les recoins de la chambre.  
- Que cherchez-vous?  
-Oh rien d'important !, m'exclamai-je. Un petit objet. Que me vaut votre visite si matinal ? Excusez -moi, je dois retrouver...  
Ma besace ! Elle était posée sur la coiffeuse. Je l'ouvris et fouillai à l'intérieur.  
-Le roi Théoden a décidé de déplacer toute la population d'Edoras. La sécurité n'est plus assurée ici. Nous devons immédiatement partir, je viens donc vous chercher pour...

_Plac._ Un objet rond, tombé de mon sac, roula à ses pieds. Je le reconnus aussitôt : la boule qui m'avait transportée dans ce monde. J'avais oublié l'avoir mise dans mon sac. Elle scintilla reflétant ses lueurs dans les yeux interrogateurs de Legolas.  
-Quel est cet objet ? Je n'en ai jamais vu...  
Je lui coupai la parole en m'empressant de fourrer l'objet dans la besace.  
-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je agacée. J'arrive. Vous pouvez prendre congé.  
L'elfe me décocha un regard glacial.  
-Étrange , murmura-t-il en observant ma besace.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et se pressa de sortir de la pièce. Au moment où il poussa la porte, je vis Dame Eowyn qui attendait derrière. Je devrais vraiment être plus prudente à l'avenir.

* * *

L'exode. C'est le mot qui me vint à l'esprit en observant la multitude de personnes, bagages à la main, en train de fuir dans les plaines vallonnées du Rohan.  
- Où allons-nous ? , demandai-je à Aragorn.  
-Au Gouffre de Helm. L'ennemi approche. Le roi a estimé que leur ville n'était plus sûre.  
-Mais en cas de siège, être enfermé dans un gouffre sans nul autre sortie que celle conduisant à l'ennemi, ce n'est pas moins judicieux comme choix, non ?

Aragorn esquissa un sourire.  
-La décision revient au roi. Cependant, vous auriez fait un excellent stratège si vous étiez un homme.

« Quel esprit machiste réside dans ce peuple ! On se croirait au Moyen-Age », songeai-je.

L'avantage, en tant que femme, était que je n'avais pas ma place sur un champs de bataille. Tant mieux !

Je balayais la foule du regard à la recherche de visages connus. Gandalf n'était pas présent. Selon Aragorn, il avait dû s'absenter pour affaires. Je me demandais quelle couleur il allait arborer à notre prochaine rencontre : vert, rouge, bleu ?

En tête de la foule, se trouvait Legolas suivi par les éclaireurs de Théoden. Les elfes sont décidément très pratiques. Tel un chien de chasse***4,** campé sur un rocher, il guettait le moindre danger. Tout à coup, j'entendis une femme rire juste devant moi. Dame Eowyn. Elle tenait compagnie à Gimli. Ce dernier, pour passer le temps, plaisantait avec elle.

Au soleil couchant, Theoden nous fit signe et, de sa voix puissante, ordonna de nous arrêter pour élire campement. Nous cessâmes tous aussitôt de marcher pour nous reposer. J'en profitais pour faire un petit somme sur un coin d'herbes, la tête posée sur un rocher.

_-Votre visite en terre du milieu se déroule pour le mieux?, se railla une voix rauque._

_Je me retournai. Bonté divine, j'avais failli l'oublier celui-là!_  
_-Si vous voulez rentrer, tâchez de ne pas oublier votre mission._

_J'ignorai son sarcasme et répondit au cavalier noir d'un air assuré :_  
_-Toute la population d'Edoras migre vers le Gouffre de Helm._  
_-Intéressant. Le peuple entier ?_  
_-Oui, y compris les gardes et les membres de la Garde Royale. Aragorn a décidé de les suivre._  
_-Aragorn. Je vois que vous êtes devenue bien familière envers ce rôdeur._

_Il poursuivit._  
_-Une bataille va bientôt avoir lieu. Elle se déroulera au Gouffre de Helm. Une première attaque sera lancée par surprise sur votre route. Placez-vous en arrière pour être protégée. Ensuite, à l'intérieur du gouffre, vous vous débrouillerez pour vous cacher tout en observant la situation lors de l'assaut. Je veux également que vous continuiez à suivre ce rôdeur que vous nommez Aragorn avec tant d'affection._

_J'eus à peine le temps de répondre que son corps s'était dissipé sous forme de fumée._

"Attaquer les gens par surprise ? Comme c'est déloyal !", me ressassai-je tel un leitmotiv dans ma tête me remémorant les paroles du Cavalier noir.

Gimli vint à moi et me tendit une miche de pain. Dame Eowyn le talonnait avec un bol rempli d'une sorte de bouillon.

-Vous semblez épuisée. Sustentez-vous un peu avant de prendre la route, me conseilla le nain en me posant une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Épuisée, oui. Je n'avais fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Certes, je voulais rentrer. La condition pour partir était d'espionner des personnes. Cependant, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon acte impliquait la vie de milliers de personnes. Des milliers de morts contre une vie. Ces gens de papiers si réels. Des enfants, des femmes et des hommes de tout âges. Étais-je du bon côté ? A Edoras, la veille de notre départ, un jeune homme du nom d'Eodred m'avait fait récit de la situation en terre du milieu. En l'écoutant, j'avais sérieusement commencé à en douter. J'allais devoir faire un choix. Être la source de l'extermination de plusieurs peuples et vivre avec cet acte sur la conscience ou me sacrifier. Le dilemme du prisonnier... Brusquement, je me mis à sangloter sous les yeux étonnés d'Eowyn et de Gimli.

**A suivre...**

* * *

***Il me parait important de souligner l'amitié entre Gimli et Legolas qui passe bien trop souvent à la trappe dans la majorité des fictions.**  
***1 Selon la description qu'en fait Tolkien. Je préfère le personnage du livre.**  
***2 Laura/ Nerëa n'est pas loin de la vérité puisque Eowyn a 24 ans.**  
***3 Ma bêta Eagles m'a renseignée à ce sujet d'ailleurs: "avec la nouvelle extension qui sortira en automne, on pourra monter lvl 95!"**

***4: NE ME JETER PAS DE TOMATES! J'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage aussi! Et je m'insurge contre cet OC! Tomates party sur Nerëa!**

**** Nerëa...are you crazy?!**

**Le saviez-vous?**  
Le prénom Rohan, tiré du Sanscrit, signifie "de montée".

**Notes de l'auteur : **

_Pour décrire le cadavre, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à regarder l'enterrement de Théodred, et observer la pâleur de son visage en photo pour écrire cette partie. Cauchemar, cauchemar...

_Les titres du Livre II arrivent bientôt ;)!


	13. Livre 2, Chapitre 7

Je suis très émue en voyant les statistiques qui me révèlent que cette fiction est quand même pas mal lue! Vos reviews aussi m'encouragent à mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage. Un grand merci à **Elisana Suliva** et **Eclipcia** pour m'avoir mise en follow et en favori!

**Chibi002** : Etant donné que tout est écrit que je vous aurais bien tout posté d'un coup mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but du site ;)

**Guest :** Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review, je suis touchée comme pour **Missegui** car j'ai réussi à vous convaincre alors que vous étiez sceptiques au début. Vraiment merci!

**Millaldee** : Tes reviews m'amusent toujours! J'en suis fan ahah! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas spoiler... Je ne peux seulement révéler que cette histoire sera pleine de rebondissements vraiment inattendus et qu'un retournement de situation surviendra d'ici 2-3 chapitres! Sinon, oui on se doute bien que son statut va être révélé au grand jour à un moment (_quel intérêt sinon? ;)_ ) et croyez-moi, ça va être _(censuré pour spoiler)._

**Pauline :** Toujours beaucoup de questions miss! Alors, pour Matthew, oui je parlerai à nouveau de lui très prochainement! Il aura un petit interlude rien que pour lui! Quant aux rides et à l'âge que Laura/Nerëa a, je ne peux en dire plus ;) (mon silence est déjà parlant). Pour la description du corps dans le miroir, j'y tenais tout particulièrement pour ces raisons. Un changement de corps implique obligatoirement un choc même minime.

**Delphlys :** Je tenais vraiment à te remercier de me suivre depuis le début. Tu me commentes à chaque chapitre et j'avoue que maintenant je ne saurai me passer de ma Delphlys XD! Comme je disais plus haut, tout se passera vraiment au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins! Vous savez lorsqu'il y a eu quelques chapitres relax ; vous êtes là, avec votre tasse de thé en mode pépère oh-nouveau-chapitre et là...bam! Et vous avez envie d'hurler contre l'auteur, de lui jeter des tomates et des courgettes, de lui mettre un bonnet d'âne etc. Mais, pour l'instant, oui c'est une phase de transition ;)

**Tchiific** _(MP)_ et **Leggings** (_t'abuses miss ;)_ ) : Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Avec le Gouffre de Helm comme vous l'attendiez ;)

**Eagles:** Les chevaux, c'est cool ; les sombrals, c'est mieux!

**Zveda:** Nerëa est-elle un monstre ou garde-t-elle une once d'humanité? TELLE EST LA QUESTION!

Désormais, vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter : LaplumedElena ! (je viens tout juste de m'inscrire -')

Ce chapitre est moins drôle que le précédent...mais que voulez-vous, à la guerre comme à la guerre!

* * *

**Livre 2**

**Chapitre 7 : _" Pour parler de la guerre, il n'y a que des larmes. " [Henriqueta Lisboa]_**

Pensive, j'étais assise sur le rempart du Gouffre de Helm à réfléchir sur mon sort. Bien que les nains ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Blanche-Neige et les elfes à ceux d'Harry Potter, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein conte de fées. Les paysages que j'avais foulés jusque-là relevaient également de la féerie ; rien à voir avec les plages polluées et les campagnes emplies des toxines des aérosols. Mais toutes ces beautés ne coupaient pas le souffle des habitants de ce monde puisqu'elles appartenaient à leur quotidien.

Plusieurs pensées grouillaient en moi. Et si tout ceci était réel? Et si j'étais coincée dans une autre dimension? Non pas que la théorie des cordes d'Einstein me rebutait au plus haut point mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Avec du recul, l'hypothèse d'être coincée dans un bouquin était impossible. D'ailleurs, aucun scientifique n'avait encore approuvé la théorie d'Alice et de son pays des merveilles. S'ils savaient...

L'hypothèse du cauchemar s'était pointée à un moment mais la cohérence des événements et du monde l'avait aussitôt éloigné. A force d'osciller entre réalité et rêve, mon esprit se confondait : j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Un seul dénominateur commun à toutes ces hypothèses: mon esprit. Mais quelle était réellement ma place? Depuis des milliers d'années d'existence dans mon ancien monde, des milliards de vies avaient sillonné ma terre d'origine et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers un petit garçon en guenilles qui marchait devant moi, hélant les gens à la recherche de sa mère.

Il me faisait mal au coeur. Cette vision me fit brusquement réaliser que mes pensées avaient toujours été sombres et fatalistes. Mais étais-je réellement à plaindre en y pensant? Même si j'avais perdu des êtres qui m'étaient chers ou raté mon année de médecine, j'étais là, vivante, entourée de personnes intéressantes. On m'avait également demandé d'espionner et je m'acquittais de ma tâche autant que je le pouvais. Et pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort, des personnes souffraient comme ce petit mendiant, errant, résigné à lutter pour survivre.

Survivre. Je devais relever la tête et trouver ma place, faire des choix et en être responsable, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, suivant de quel côté ma raison et mon coeur pencheraient.

Autour de moi, les gens grouillaient comme des fourmis. Rassembler les armes, séparer les hommes et les femmes, mettre à l'abri celles-ci avec les enfants, préparer la gente masculine au combat, cacher la nourriture en un même lieu... Trop de tâches à exécuter en un temps limité. Sans compter que le peuple avait été effrayé par l'attaque de ouargues sur le chemin vers le Gouffre. Tout le monde était terrorisé à l'idée de se battre. Lors de cette précédente attaque, survenue pendant l'exode vers le Gouffre de Helm, Aragorn nous avait fait une belle frayeur, précipité par un ouargue dans un ravin. Mon coeur avait manqué un battement lorsque Gimli, arrivé au Gouffre avec Legolas, annonça à Dame Eowyn qu'Aragorn était tombé.

En l'espace de quelques instants, je crus voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux comme si toute mon existence dépendait d'un simple homme. Tremblant de tout mon corps, j'avais dû m'allonger pour souffler à l'abri des regards. Si Aragorn était mort, ma mission s'arrêtait là et le cavalier noir m'aurait fait des remontrances car je n'avais pu rester auprès de lui. Ensuite, Dame Eowyn m'avait faite mander pour l'aider à soigner quelques blessés. Mais j'avais plus passé ma nuit à la consoler au final. Cette femme était très éprise du rôdeur et sa disparition l'avait profondément touché. Ayant vu un bout du premier volet, je savais bien que le cœur de l'homme était déjà pris par une elfe. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui briser plus encore.

Heureusement, le lendemain matin, Gimli m'avait annoncé qu'Aragorn était revenu. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre jusqu'aux oreilles de Dame Eowyn qui sortit au plus vite accueillir l'homme et s'enquérir de son état. Les attentions de la jeune femme étaient touchantes et j'aurais souhaité qu'Aragorn en prenne conscience. Qui sait? Peut-être en oublierait-il l'elfe.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix se railler derrière mon dos :

- Vous devriez faire attention. Si vous tombez de ce mur, nous n'irons pas chercher votre corps en bas.

Je me retournai et vis un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux gris métalliques. C'est fou comme les caractéristiques physiques d'Eodred s'apparentaient à celles de Drago Malefoy! Ce jeune homme pouvait être aussi gentil que sarcastique et méprisant. Personnellement, je ne le sentais pas. Peut-être que les films Harry Potter m'influençaient mais une chose était sûre : je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Si j'avais pu à cet instant, je l'aurais déjà giflé. Mais les mœurs de la Terre du milieu étaient bien différents de mon ancien monde. J'esquissai un sourire tout en lui jetant un regard glacial pour lui souligner ma dépréciation vis-à-vis de sa remarque.

Avant même qu'il ouvrisse la bouche pour répliquer, je me précipitai vers Gimli, la tête entre les mains, que je venais d'apercevoir sur les escaliers menant à l'armurerie.

- Vous semblez désemparé, maître nain ?

Surpris, il leva la tête et soupira en me regardant.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri avec les autres femmes, Dame Nerea. L'ennemi peut arriver à tout moment. Je sens sa menace grandir et vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en danger.

Faire diversion pour ne pas rentrer dans le cœur du sujet. Je compris cette feinte.

- Y-a-t-il eu une altercation avec une personne ?

Sa bouche se tordit à cette question. Il détourna les yeux, l'air soudainement abattu.

- Non, je ne suis pas concerné, gente dame. L'affaire concerne Legolas et Aragorn.

- J'avais un ami avant nommé Matthew. Nous avons grandi ensemble. (Le nain semblait écouter d'une oreille attentive). Un soir, nous nous sommes disputés. Je suis partie et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps, je lui demanderai pardon. Je suis sûre qu'une opportunité arrivera. Ils se réconcilieront! D'autant plus que leur amitié ne date pas d'hier.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je le regardai droit dans les yeux, fixant son air surpris : j'en avais trop dit.

- Votre ami et vous vous réconcilierez un jour aussi. Vous semblez avoir la main sur le coeur, Dame Nerëa.

- Si c'était si simple... ne faites pas la même bêtise que moi.

Sa déclaration m'avait chamboulé. La main sur le coeur...s'il savait! Un sentiment de culpabilité pointa. Les yeux perlés de larmes, je me levai pour rejoindre Dame Eowyn et les autres femmes à l'abri.

L'ennemi arrivait. Enfin, ennemi pour eux. Etant une espionne, pouvais-je pour autant dire qu'ils étaient mes amis? Amis-ennemis...encore une fois un non-lieu.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une bataille et je ne sais pas me battre, maître nain. Je prierai pour que vous ne périssiez pas. Aragorn, Legolas et vous.

Sur ces mots, je descendis les escaliers rejoindre Dame Eowyn dans les souterrains à contre-coeur et l'esprit profondément perturbé.

* * *

La bataille faisait maintenant rage depuis des heures. Ne pas voir ce qui se passait dehors accroissait notre angoisse. Nous n'entendions que des hurlements et des coups d'épées.

Soudain,une violente explosion fît trembler la grotte dans laquelle nous étions réfugiés. Des morceaux de roches se décrochèrent des parois et tombèrent, blessant quelques vieillards. De jeunes personnes se précipitèrent vers eux pour les soigner.

- Rester dans cet endroit devient trop dangereux, me dit Dame Eowyn. Il doit bien y avoir un lieu plus sûr.

Soucieuse, elle s'adressa à un des gardes restés pour surveiller d'éventuels mouvements de foule dans la grotte et rassurer la population par leurs présences.

- Existe-t-il un autre endroit dans le gouffre dans lequel nous pourrions être plus en sûreté ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, ma Dame, répondit-il brièvement.

- Comment...

Il fallait que je profite de l'énervement d'Eowyn pour fuir. Si la jeune femme avait pour mission de protéger sa patrie, la mienne était tout autre. Je devais rejoindre Aragorn au plus vite afin de savoir ce qui se tramait en haut. Je me faufilai à travers le dédale d'escaliers, évitant gardes et serviteurs, puis arrivai dans la cour basse du château. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Des corps ça et là, dont la moitié me semblait-il au premier regard, agonisaient. Orques, hommes, elfes mélangés dans la mélasse qu'avait formé la pluie torrentielle depuis le début de la bataille. Certains avaient les membres tranchés de manière barbare; d'autres, des coupures profondes dont suintait le sang.

C'était ça la guerre ? Un massacre, une barbarie. Et pour quoi? Tout ce sang, toute cette atrocité où la mort et la vie n'importaient que peu se mélangeant le temps d'une bataille. Ce spectacle me laissa bouche-bée.

Les orques passaient par une brèche béante dans le mur. Sans doute l'origine de l'explosion. Les hommes et les elfes étaient éparpillés, essayant autant qu'ils le pouvaient de repousser l'assaut. Mais cet acte semblait vain car les hideuses créatures se jetaient de manière mécanique à corps perdu dans la masse comme inconscients de leur propre vie.

Les bras repliés, je me faisais toute petite puis décidai de longer les murs pour être plus discrète. Si j'avais bien repéré l'architecture du château, je pourrais facilement remonter par un escalier. Dans les films, il était souvent conseillé de prendre de la hauteur pour repérer ce qu'on cherchait. J'appliquai donc ce conseil qui me paraissait plutôt avisé pour cette situation.

Me collant au mur, j'avançai en catimini priant de toute mon âme pour passer inaperçue. Comme disait Mamy Beth, parfois dans la vie, il faut s'adonner à des tâches ingrates et avancer sur un champs de bataille, mine de rien, se révélait être ce genre de tâche. Mon ascension était longue et passer par-dessus les corps me ralentissait plus encore.

Alors que j'arrivai presque à destination, j'entendis une petite voix gémir. Mes yeux en cherchèrent l'origine. Un jeune garçon tout maigrelet gisait à mes pieds, me fixant. Il ressemblait tellement à Matthew dans sa jeunesse ! Sa bouche entrouverte continuait d'émettre des supplications. Je me baissais et diagnostiquai ses nombreuses blessures. D'une main, je soulevai les cheveux sur son front ; de l'autre, je le plaçai dans la position conseillée en cas de chute. Une vilaine blessure au front. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. J'étais dissimulée dans un recoin mais je voyais bien que les elfes et les hommes perdaient du terrain. Les orques allaient à nouveau récupérer cette partie du fort. Le temps m'était compté et je ne pouvais laisser ce petit mourir. Les yeux du petit "Matthew" commencèrent à devenir vitreux. Il fallait que je le maintienne éveiller.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, lui demandai-je en arrachant un bout de ma robe pour essuyer sa blessure.

- Alet, fils de Hama.

- C'est un joli nom. Ton père est là?

La question était tout simplement stupide mais c'est la seule qui me venait à l'esprit. Des bruits d'épées se rapprochèrent. Je levai la tête. La horde d'orques arrivait bientôt. Mais je ne pouvais évacuer le corps du petit et encore moins le soigner. J'entendis le jeune Alet émettre un râle. Paniquée, je claquais des doigts devant ses yeux pour vérifier s'il avait encore quelques réflexes. Rien ne se produisit, ses yeux restèrent dans le vague.

-Alet!, hurlai-je à moitié en larmes.

Je pris le pouls, prête à effectuer un massage cardiaque si nécessaire, me contrefichant totalement de la bataille autour de moi. Il me fallait de l'aide car un tel acte, une fois commencé, ne peut être arrêté. Je levai alors la tête me demandant sérieusement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Comme un soldat allait me prêter main forte alors que la bataille tournait au vinaigre! Je repris le pouls du jeune Alet. C'était fini, il n'était plus de ce monde mais je pouvais me résigner à le laisser partir. Il lui ressemblait tant... Caressant sa tignasse rousse, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Soudain, un grognement non loin de moi m'extirpa de ma tristesse. Un orque, à quelques pas, m'avait vu et il se mit à courir après moi, hache à la main. C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'armes pour me défendre. Plus idiote, tu meurs! Il faut dire que Oreilles-Pointues ne m'avait pas rendu mon arme ; que la peste soit des elfes. Je me mis à courir - autant qu'il est possible en robe - comme une dératée à travers le champs de bataille évitant haches, épées et flèches***.**

Plusieurs fois, je faillis trébucher sur des corps. Je ne préférais pas vérifier s'il s'agissait d'orques, d'hommes ou d'elfes. Peu m'importait à cet instant hormis ma vie.

L'orque, à ma poursuite, émettait des grognements derrière. J'aperçus un cadavre au loin avec une épée en bas de l'escalier que j'essayai d'atteindre depuis le début. J'évaluai la distance et piquai un sprint. Arrivée au corps sans vie, je me saisis aussitôt de l'épée et me retournai. Dans ma confusion, j'arrivai quand même à trancher la gorge de l'orque à moitié. Un bon début mais mon épée était coincée dedans et je n'avais pas assez de forces pour la dégager. Devant moi, un homme se fit décapiter. Son sang éclaboussa mon visage. Aveuglée, je trébuchai en arrière sur l'escalier. J'essuyai mon visage et regardai son corps s'effondrer. Il avait un poignard dans la main ! Je me relevai pour l'atteindre mais la chose qui venait de l'égorger leva ses yeux vers moi et avança, un sourire bien édentée et l'épée levée. Autour, d'autres orques se rassemblaient.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant comme une idiote dans le Seigneur des Anneaux » murmurai-je.

Tout à coup, un bouclier décapita l'orque et une chose sauta par dessus ma tête. Legolas ! Il tua un à un les orques. Il faudrait que je pense à enlever ma précédente malédiction et ajouter à mon agenda des cours de combat avec l'elfe.

"Si nous survivons.", sifflai-je, les yeux écarquillés devant cette scène si sanglante.

L'elfe se trouvait déjà loin combattant auprès des siens. Sans crier gare, je me levai et montai les marches de l'escalier. Je ne savais plus trop si c'était ma peau que je sauvais ou si je continuai de chercher le rôdeur.

Arrivée en haut, j'entendis la voix d'Aragorn. Elle provenait de la basse-cour d'où j'arrivai. Quelle casse-tête, ce château fort! Il fallait que je le rejoigne mais l'idée de revenir sur mes pas m'arracha une grimace. Jetant un oeil en contrebas, je vis que les combattants hommes et elfes battaient en retraite. La bataille était donc perdue. Confuse et chamboulée, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux. Que devais-je faire?

Un bras m'entoura à la taille et me souleva à la manière d'un prince charmant. Je levais la tête et réalisai que c'était Eodred. Des yeux un peu trop enfoncés, des cheveux blonds hirsutes. Bien qu'il avait un air sympathique avec des yeux d'un gris hypnotisant, je tirai aussitôt une croix sur mon idée de prince charmant.

Je repris assez vite mes esprits.

- NON MAIS J'PEUX MARCHER TOUTE SEULE, J'SUIS PAS HANDICAPEE***2**! lui hurlai-je dans les oreilles en le frappant au torse avec mes poings. Son attention m'énervait et j'avais horreur qu'on soit trop proche de moi. Saloupiaud, va!

Il ignora ma remarque et mes coups et s'adressa aux hommes qui couvrait ses arrières.

- Nous nous replions là-bas au bastion.

Aussitôt, j'arrêtai de le frapper. Le bastion principal. Si nous nous y replions, cela signifie que la situation est cruciale.

Eodred me remit à terre et, m'empoignant par le bras, me força à le suivre. Entre deux tranchages d'orques à l'épée, je me fis sermonner pour être sortie des grottes. Sermon qui n'était pas vraiment infondé dans un sens. Mais j'ignorai ses remarques désobligeantes cherchant à droite à gauche un quelconque signe du rôdeur, de l'elfe et du nain.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement aux portes du bastion que nous nous mîmes à tambouriner. Les orques étaient sur le point d'arriver derrière nous.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je tombai sur Aragorn qui me tira par le bras.

- Mais que faisiez-vous dehors ?, me dit-il, l'air inquiet, surpris et en colère à la fois.

- J'étais venue m'enquérir des nouvelles du front. Il y a eu une explosion...

Le bruit des orques se ruant sur la porte me coupa dans mon explication. Aragorn m'éloigna de la porte. Les hommes se mirent à la recherche de bois pour la fortifier. Ils étaient si occupés que ma présence passa pour le moins inaperçue. Je remarquai Gimli et Legolas dans le fond de la salle qui essayaient de porter la grande table pour la mettre en travers de la porte. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre, sous les regards curieux, pour les aider. Maintenant qu'Aragorn se trouvait près de moi, je me sentais étrangement apaisée.

J'étais en train de transporter une grosse planche de bois lorsque le roi Theoden prit la parole:

- Le cor de Helm va retentir une dernière fois dans le gouffre, rugit-il.

- Gimli, allez sonner le cor, déclara Aragorn à son acolyte nain.

Je compris qu'ils allaient sortir combattre les orques dehors. Tenter un dernier assaut.

Eodred surgit devant moi, les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur et le visage tâché de sang d'orques. Il saisit mes bras à pleines mains.

- Suivez les femmes et les enfants. Prenez le passage souterrain sous la montagne.

Des bruits de bois cassés. Nos deux regards se déplacèrent vers la porte. Celles-ci étaient en train de se fracasser. Les orques étaient sur le point de l'ouvrir. Des bruits de sabots. Les gardes avaient ramené les chevaux des écuries. Theoden et ses hommes avaient déjà monté les leurs, prêts à combattre.

Brusquement, la porte se brisa. Eodred prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. La pâle copie de Malefoy allait m'embrasser ?! Ses lèvres sèches se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon visage. Que quelqu'un me sauve la vie, bon sang!

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'un bras m'enlaça en dessous de la poitrine et me souleva. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais assise sur un cheval.

- Prenez les rênes pour que j'ai les deux mains libres pour tirer avec mon arc.***3**

Encore ce satané elfe !***4**

* * *

*** Il faut absolument que vous regardiez à nouveau la scène de la bataille, je suis certaine que vous verrez Laura/Nerëa courir comme une dingue tout en slalomant parmi les soldats!**

***2 : Le terme handicapé ne doit pas exister en terre du milieu...**

***3 : Et bien, écoutez, je profite de cette faille! Pour une fois, que le nain n'est pas ****avec son copain elfe! Surtout que je voyais mal Nerëa rester et combattre avec des pieds de table la horde d'orques qui arrivent sur eux!**

***4 : Note de la bêta Eagles "GG LEGOLAS! tu l'as sauvé d'un ignoble bisou baveux! XD" / Réponse de l'auteur : Pire, un baiser de Drago...**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

_Au début, je comptais continuer ce chapitre jusqu'au moment où Aragorn voit les feux de Minas Tirith mais ce serait beaucoup trop long. Du coup, j'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère développer la fête au château d'Or et les petites intrigues autour de celle-ci dans le prochain chapitre.

_La mort d'Alleth ne vous a pas trop troublé? Je trouvais qu'il était intéressant d'en parler car ce garçon apparaît une seule fois aux côtés d'Aragorn puis plus aucune nouvelle. On se doute bien qu'il est mort...mais comment? Maintenant, vous savez!

_Et cet Eodred-Malefoy, qu'en pensez-vous? Une chose est sûre, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises avec lui!

**Merci de m'avoir lue, **

**Bisous, bisous, **

**Elena**


End file.
